Miraculous Request Prompts
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way
1. Intro

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

Intro

* * *

AN: Hallo. This is my first Miraculous fanfiction and I am really excited for it. Just from watching the first episode I fell in love with it and with Marinette and Adrien as a couple, or as their superhero selves, they are basically the same thing, point is I think they should be a couple. Just as the summary of this fic it is basically a bunch of prompts and situations with Marinette and Adrien and a few other people in them along with my OC James who you will learn about later. I am really excited to do this but the only problem is I can't think of what kind of problems to do since I am terrible at thinking of one shots. So I am asking you Miraculous fans to help me think of ideas to make into one or two shots for this fic which I will greatly appreciate. So if there are any ideas just PM me or review, I am fine with either and I will do the best I can with the ideas. So, until next time, R&R, please give idea's, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk).

12/27/15 AN: I have come up with an idea for the first prompt which I will post today and hope you all like and please if any one has idea's for me I will greatly appreciate it mainly since I can't think of anything else. Until later, send prompt ideas, R&R, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	2. LAWYERED

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Eh, what's up doc? I have finished my first Miraculous and I am very proud of myself for it. This idea was mine but the only one I can think of so I would really appreciate it if you fans would please give me some idea's, it would help me a lot. I would also like to thank PhantomPierce-Okamoto, Bookwormqueen100, and Bookworm1985 for following and/or favoriting this, it means a lot. And an extra special thanks to PhantomPierce-Okamoto for beta reading this and helping with some of the story decisions, I really appreciate it. Also a thank you to the guest who sent me an idea, I will get right on that. Now on with the show

* * *

Prompt 1: LAWYERED

* * *

It was a normal day in Paris...well, as normal as it gets. No akuma attacks that day, or so far that week, but it was only Tuesday so there was still time. Marinette was at home working on designs with Alya, who was hanging out with her, and Adrien, Nino, and James were at the Agreste mansion.

Gabriel still thought Nino was a bad influence, but since he wasn't home, Nino was allowed. They were in Adrien's room, with James and Nino playing cheese golf with Plagg's mouth as the hole, and Adrien looking through the Ladyblog with Cam sitting on his head watching.

"Alright Plagg, ya ready?" James asked as she got into position to shoot the cheese ball into the kwami's mouth. He was a good 10 feet away from her, lying on his stomach.

"Ready." Plagg replied, opening his mouth as wide as he could.

"Fore!" James lightly hit the ball and it rolled right into the kwami's mouth. He gulped it down quickly.

"WOO-HOO! Another hole in one, I am good at this!" James beamed, slinging her club across her shoulders and folding her elbows on top so her arms were hanging down.

"How are you so good at this? I mean seriously, every single time you've gotten a hole in one." Nino asked in disbelief as James lowered the club and twirled it like a baton.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." she replied mischievously, then grabbed the handle, stabbing it to the ground like she was about to do a tap dance number.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just keep playing so I can get cheese." Plagg stated, then murmured cheese dreamily with his mouth watering.

The two teenagers just laughed at the little black cat until their attention was caught by their blond friend when he spoke, obviously deep in thought.

"Who could she be?" he asked and everyone in the room but him groaned.

"This again?" Nino asked as the teens walked over to the model and Plagg hovered. They were correct, upon looking at his monitors, that he was combing through the Ladyblog and trying to figure out who she is.

"Adrien, you need to stop chasing after a girl who isn't interested." James stated, though she knew she was wrong on a level. She suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you try going after a girl you actually have a shot with?"

"Who?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe someone in our class, tad taller than me, into fashion, has blue hair in pigtails, ya know who?" James said and hoped he got it.

"Uh…"

" _Marinette!_ " Everyone in the room shouted, startling him.

"What? What makes you think I have a shot with her?" he asked and everyone gave him an are-you-serious look.

"You really are a dunderhead." Cam stated from utop Adrien's head and he glared up at him.

"Dude, Marinette has a crush on you." Nino explained, Adrien turning to him. Nino stood to his left and Plagg floated above Nino's shoulder, while James stood on his right.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows but you." Plagg added which brought a look of shock to the blonde's face.

"I mean seriously, how have you not noticed? Maybe it's because you like her." James decided, which made all the boys look at her in confusion.

"What? What gives you the idea I like Marinette?" Adrien asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I will give you five reasons why I think you like her." James countered sternly, hands on hips.

"Okay, what are they?" Plagg asked.

"Shoo shoo." She commanded waving her hands at Adrien to get out of the chair and he did so. She sat down and Cam flew to sit on her head now, with Adrien standing where she had been.

"Nino, can I see your phone?" She asked with an outstretched hand and he complied. She hooked it up to the computer and looked through it for a moment. After a minute, the Ladyblog disappeared and in its place was a video with Chloe and Adrien from the horror movie they had been filming.

"Watch." she stated, then played the video. Chloe said her line...well not really...then placed her hands on Adrien's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him while he looked disgusted and kept leaning back. She paused the video.

"Here, you keep leaning back and look freaked out, but here…" She switched the video to one with him and Marinette. Upon playing it, Marinette said her line, and he leaned in and put his hands on her waist while she leaned up with her hands on his chest. She stopped the video when Chloe bursted in.

"You leaned into the kiss instead of the way you reacted with Chloe. BOOM, LAWYERED!" she exclaimed, putting her hands behind her head closing her eyes.

"That's only one point." Adrien countered with a smug look as she opened one eye to look at him.

"But a good one at that." Nino said which earned him a glare from his best friend but a high five from his female friend.

"Point two," She held up two fingers. "When you fought the Evillustrator and you teamed up with her as Cat Noir, you kissed her hand, called her princess, said you were her knight, and promised to protect her. BOOM, LAWYERED!" she said, eyes still closed and hands still behind her head.

She did open one eye to look at Adrien and saw his shocked face.

"She's my friend and I asked her about Cat Noir once and that came up." she added a smug look upon her face now.

"That's still only two points." Adrien stated, flustered.

"Okay, point three," She now held up three fingers. "During the class election, you totally supported her instead of Chloe. BOOM, LAWYERED!" Same expression and position, the kwami's and Nino's liking this more and more with Adrien just flustered and angry.

"Point four," Now with four fingers, "How flustered you're getting right now with knowing I'm right." she stated and the peanut gallery did their best to stifle their giggles. "And point five, last week with the coffee, sketchbook, and Chloe."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

In school during the lunch period, Marinette and James were sitting on a bench outside. James ate a sandwich as Marinette worked on a design, James offering opinions.

It was only halfway through the period when Adrien came back, having finishing lunch early and not wanting to stay in the house. He saw Nino talking to Alya on the other side of the courtyard from the girls. He went over to the blogger and DJ.

"Hey Nino, hey Alya." He greeted capturing their attention.

"Hey dude, whatcha doing here so early?" Nino asked, the two fist bumping.

"Finished lunch early, what are you guys up to?" He asked.

"Wondering what Marinette's drawing." Nino responded which made Adrien to raise a brow.

"She's apparently working on some top secret design that she'll only let James see." Alya added pointing to the girls who were looking at the sketchbook then erupted into a fit a giggles which surprised the trio.

"Why don't you try Adrien, bet you she would show you." Alya told him.

He just shrugged and walked to the girls. When he got to them, he quietly made his way around them since they were too absorbed in the sketch to notice him. He stood behind James and saw the drawing, which he thought was great.

It was a petticoat dress with straps that went around the neck, with polka dots all over, ending just above the knees, with flats also polka dotted. The main color of both the dress and shoes had arrows pointed at them with the word red, meaning the color to be red. And on the model's face was a mask with polka dots and the arrow with the word red at the end.

"Cool dress Marinette." he commented, startling both girls and getting a punch in the arm from James.

"Don't do that." she scolded, angrily glaring at the model while Marinette just looked down at the ground, blush on her face.

"Sorry, just saying." he defended himself, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Th-thanks." Marinette stuttered out grabbing the other two's attention.

"No problem, is it suppose to be a Ladybug dress?" He asked, the pattern making him think of the heroine.

"Uh, yeah." Marinette responded finally looking up at him with a nervous smile, his as charming as ever. James smirked.

"ADRIEKINS!" came a shrill voice that sent shivers through the model, who turned to watch as the blonde spoiled brat and her ever-obedient-servant approached the trio, Chloe holding coffee.

"Hey Chloe." Adrien greeted politely as Chloe gave him a hug, James and Marinette turned back away, James opening her mouth and pointing a finger at it, while Marinette just went back to her dress, gripping her pencil tighter than usual.

Chloe had seen Adrien talking to Marinette and it made her furious, she glanced at the bluenette and saw her working, and thought of something mean that just made her smile. She tilted her wrist far to the side, the one with the hand that had the coffee which happened to be over Marinette's head.

The coffee spilled all over Marinette and her sketchbook. The coffee was very hot so when Marinette felt it she let out a tiny shriek. Adrien and James both saw the spill and both looked unhappy.

"Oopsy." Chloe said, cackling at her actions. Marinette ran away to the bathroom but not in embarrassment, to try and salvage her book.

Alya saw her friend and ran after her to make sure she was okay. James took a deep breath, managing to keep her anger in for a second then screaming angrily standing on the bench trying to tackle Chloe but Adrien just caught her and she was slung over his shoulder as she kicked and tried reaching her hands out to strangle Chloe.

"Put me _down_ pretty boy! Ice queen here is about to get what's coming to her!" James shouted, still struggling from the boy's grip.

"Oh what are you gonna go tomboy, beanie me to death with those tacky things you call hats?" Chloe asked mockingly.

"OH THAT DOES IT!" James screamed trying to get out of Adrien's grasp. He just tightened his arm around her knees and turned to talk to Chloe.

"Chloe, that was totally uncalled for, why'd you even do it?" Adrien asked.

"Because you were talking to Marinette bub." James spatted, Nearly kicking Adrien in the face but he moved his head to the side in time.

"Woah, watch were you're kicking, you nearly got me." Adrien stated.

"No that was intentional. I know where I'm kicking, you think this is the first time someone has slung me over their shoulder." James countered, continuing to kicking and squirm.

"James, stop." Adrien command and Chloe giggled at this which actually made James stop.

"See, he agrees with me!" She exclaimed triumphantly. Just as James was about to yell at her again, Adrien glared and spoke up.

"Just because I stopped James from physically hurting you doesn't mean I agree with you. What you did was wrong and I can't believe you would go that far. I hope you plan to apologize to her." He said walking off with James still slung over him, but she actually wasn't struggling. Chloe just had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

Adrien went back inside and once he did he set James down, but only after she promised not to kill Chloe.

"I'm gonna go check on Mar, and be aware I will tell her what you did." James said then went off in search for her friend, and did as she told. Marinette blushed for five minutes from the news, and as a thank you to Adrien gave him a bag of various sweets the next day.

 _:Flashback_

* * *

"See, you stood up Marinette when you could have just done nothing. So Blondie, those are my five reasons why I think you like Marinette. BOOM, LAWYERED!" James concluded, crossing her arms and her legs, tilting her head to look at Adrien.

"Dude, she's right with all those points you know." Nino added, grinning.

Adrien was trying to think this through. He had liked Marinette as a friend and saw her as such, but it never occurred to him that he might like her as more than that. He guessed he was so focused on his lady that he might not noticed that he also liked another girl. He had always thought Marinette was a great person and had tried to actually be friends with her, but every time he did she would always stutter and act nervously. He had always been stumped as to why.

Had he done something to scare her? Is he intimidating to her? Does she not like him? He couldn't think of anything he had done to scare her. He has also seen her talk to more intimidating people. And his friends had just said not even five minutes ago that she had a crush on him.

"Okay, I guess you guys are right. I like Marinette." He said which made all of his friends, human and kwami smile with glee. "But before I can even have a shot with her, you guys are gonna have to help me figure out a way for me to be around her without something going wrong." he said, and with that, they went into plan mode to get these two crazy kids together (in the words of James, of course).

* * *

AN: Done, sorry I didn't post this yesterday but I procrastinate alot and stuck on one scene, but it is done so that is all that matters. I really hoped you all like this, and I am excited to hear any prompt ideas someone might have for me and writing them to the best of my abilities. Until next time, please send prompt ideas, R&R, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)

Later that day AN: Fantastic news, either tomorrow or the next day I will have up the next prompt which I hope you all like especially the guest who gave me the idea. Until then, send more prompts so I can have more to write, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	3. Shakespeare partners

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: My second prompt, I have to say I think this turned out quite well. This is from the review from the guest but with a few minor tweaks to what they requested, but I hope they liked it. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 2: Shakespeare Partners

* * *

It was a boring Wednesday for our lucky trio. They were in class, listening to their teacher droning on about Shakespeare stuff, without anyone in the class really paying attention. That is, until the teacher said something that actually interested them.

"Shakespeare was a great man in his time, one of his most famous pieces being Romeo and Juliet. Your assignment is to work with your assigned partner and reenact act 1, scene 5, page 5." Madame Miller announced, to which the class groaned. They weren't sure which was worst, having to reenact Shakespeare or not picking who they are working with.

"The partners are Chloe and Kim, Ivan and Mylene, James and Nathanael..." Marinette accidentally tuned out the teacher, looking at a sketch she had been working on for a while. James had asked her to make a dress with a baseball styled top. She did like the challenge but it was a little hard to figure out what kind of skirt to go with it.

She was jolted out of her twice when she heard her name.

"And the final pairing, Marinette and Adrien. You have the rest of class and tomorrow to work. You will perform on Friday." Madame Miller said. With that, everyone turned to their respective partners. Marinette had butterflies in her stomach, considering she would be working with her crush on a project. She was, quite frankly, on the verge of fainting.

Adrien turned around to her and smiled his charming smile, making the blush already on her face a much deeper shade of crimson.

"Ready to work?" he asked, holding the book in his hand.

"Uh, y-yeah." Marinette stuttered out nervously, grabbing her book, and hearing James laughing behind her.

"What are you laughing at?" Marinette asked, turning to her. Adrien looked at her curiously and confused along with Nathanael.

"You guys have read the page we're assigned, right?" James asked, yet she could tell by their looks they had not, causing her to laugh again.

"I don't get what's so funny about it." Nathaneal stated, which calmed her chuckles. Then then rolled her eyes.

"Check the page out." she said, and they did so. Marinette, being the quickest to get to the page, just skimmed, but her eyes fell upon where her friend had started laughing. Her eyes widened.

"EEP!" she squeaked, then fainted and fell to the ground.

"Marinette!" Adrien said in surprise, rushing to her, everyone concerned for the bluenette upon seeing her faint.

* * *

Marinette let out a light moan as she fluttered her eyes open. She looked around her and realized she was in the infirmary.

'How did I get here?' she wondered to herself.

Then it all came back to her. Being assigned with Adrien, James laughing, finding out what she was laughing at, then blackening out.

"Ugh!" She let out realizing she had just fainted in front of the whole class, including Adrien.

"Hey, you're up." she heard someone say in a whispered tone. She looked to the door to see James standing in the doorway with a sheepish look.

"Um, did anyone notice me faint?" Marinette asked, even though she knew people would have or else she wouldn't be where she is now.

"Yeah, after you fainted Adrien carried you here. You've slept through three class periods." James stated, holding up three fingers. On top of her head, both Cam and Tikki came into visibility.

"We were worried about you Marinette." Tikki stated flying over to Marinette.

"Yeah, we thought you were dead." Cam added, flying next to Tikki, who hit him upside the head. "Hey?!"

"You okay Mar?" James asked sitting on the edge of the bed facing her friend, who was just staring forward in total shock.

"Uh, girl? You alright?" James asked again snapping her fingers in her friends face which caused her to gasp in shock.

"I-can't- believe-this-is-happening-I-am-working-on-a-project-with-Adrien-for-two-days-and-we-have-to-present-to-the-class-in-which-I-have-to-KISS-him?!" Marinette asked in one breath, slightly hyperventilating. James wasn't sure she could breathe because she didn't during her outburst or the kissing Adrien part.

"Twice. You have to kiss him twice." Cam clarified which only made Marinette hyperventilate even more.

"Calm down girl, here." James said, pulling out a brown paper bag out of her duffel bag backpack and giving it to Marinette. Marinette opened the bag and started to breathe into it as her friend patted her on the shoulder.

"Girl, it's gonna be okay." James tried to soothe. After a minute, Marinette started to breath regularly again.

"You're right, I just have to stay calm." Marinette replied.

"Exactly." James stated and the school bell went off. "C'mon, school's over." James added, standing up. Marinette followed in suit.

They exited the infirmary together. Tikki went into Marinette's clutch and Cam on top of James head in camouflage mode.

"Besides girl, this is your chance to finally kiss…"

"Hey Marinette." They heard from a bit behind them. They turned to see him walking towards them. Marinette honestly looked like a deer caught in the headlights, while James stone faced.

"Hey Ade." James greeted as he stopped two feet away from them.

"H-hi Adrien." Marinette stuttered out, staring into his mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her. She tilted her head in confusion. It wasn't until when James brought a hand to her forehead and let out a dramatic sigh did she remember her fainting incident.

"Oh, fine, much better, th-thanks for your concern." Marinette thanked and won a pat on the shoulder from James for her limited stuttering.

"Hey, so I was wondering, where do you wanna go to work on the project?" Adrien asked, slightly nervously.

"Um, well...I-I, don't know. H-how about my house. Or yours, wh-whichever you're more comfortable with." Marinette stuttered out.

Before Adrien could respond, he got a text on his phone. He checked his phone and looked back up, apologetically.

"Uh, you think we can meet up later? I got a last minute photo shoot." Adrien asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Just give me a call, see ya later." And with that, she ran out. James just chuckled lightly and started to take something out from her bag.

"She knows I need her number to call her, right?" Adrien asked, as James took out some sticky notes and a pen and started to write something down.

"Yeah, she is just kinda on cloud nine yet hitting rock bottom right now. Here's her number." She handed him a sticky note with a grin. "Gotta go, need to practice with Nate, later." James walked off.

"What does she mean by on cloud nine but at rock bottom?" Adrien asked aloud to himself.

"Maybe she is extremely happy and at the same time extremely sad or something like that." Plagg suggested with a tiny shrug of his shoulders.

"C'mon, we better get going, don't wanna be late." Adrien said and went to his limo to get to his photo shoot.

* * *

 **Friday came, the time for the class to present. That day Marinette tried to fake sick but James threatened to throw her sketchbook into the Seine if she didn't come to school. So Marinette did come but James held the sketchbook as a hostage incase she tried to pull anything.**

For the past two days, Marinette and Adrien had been practicing the scene and had done so wonderfully. The only thing they hadn't practiced are the kisses. Marinette had suggested that they only do it for the presentation to make it look more realistic, and he agreed, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Madame Miller came into the classroom, a bright smile on her face.

"Alright class, it's Friday, which means presentation day. First up, Marinette and Adrien." Marinette froze in her seat. Did she really have to go first?

She saw Adrien get out of his seat and walk towards the front, then followed suit, extremely nervous.

"Whenever you're ready." Madame Miller told them, standing by Nino's desk. They faced each other and Adrien took her hand as said in the script.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Adrien said. Marinette took a deep breath and said her line. Ladybug's courage. Just think that you're her, and the courage will flow through.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." she recited confidently. She felt Alya and James cheering her on.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Adrien responded.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Marinette added, giving him a quick nervous grin.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Adrien gave her a little smile.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Marinette spoke, confidence wavering, but only because of what was about to happen.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Adrien spoke, he leaned down and kissed her. Marinette felt her cheeks redden. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Marinette said, slightly breathless.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Adrien spoke the final line and they kissed once more, a little longer this time. Marinette felt over the moon. I'm doing it. I'm kissing him.

When they parted, the class applauded, save for Chloe who just stared daggers at Marinette.

"Excellent job you two, you may take your seats." Madame Miller announced. The two did so, each trying to hide their blushes.

"Nino and Alya, you're up."

And the class went on like that for the rest of the period, a group going up, reenacting the scene, taking their seats, repeat. Everyone did fabulously, but the best performance had to have been the model's and the fashion designer's, which they soon wouldn't forget.

* * *

AN: Done, I hope you all enjoyed this, I had a heck of a lot of fun writing it. I would like to thank AnnMJSanchez, Bookwormqueen100, Lady Psychopath, New Moon8998, PhantomPierce-Okamoto, Sparklesona, bookworm3, icecreamcat234, nutauke, shugotim, AnnaRay506, ContestshippingRose, Cutiepie205, Littleartist27, bamberlamps, clarieseemslegit, and imnekochan for following and or favoriting my story which I appreciate very much, and to fanfictionlovergirl22 and Bookwormqueen100 for their requests, I will first do bookworm's then fanfictiongirl's request. And I am very excited to hear anymore requests. Until next time, send me prompt ideas, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	4. Lucks charm part 1

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, this originally was suppose to be a one shot by bookwormqueen100 wanted a bunch to happen which I am fine with but needed to split it into two parts. The second part I will post tomorrow, hopefully in the morning. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 3: Luck's charm part 1

* * *

It's a beautiful Thursday night in Pairs, the sky filled with twinkling stars and a full moon, a breathtaking sight. What made it even more beautiful was the Eiffel Tower and its light, illuminating the city. At the top of the tower were our favorite two superhero girls.

One with midnight blue hair in pigtails, in a red and black spotted outfit with a matching mask, leaning on the railing to look out at the city. Her friend had brown hair and blonde highlights in a side braid, with a beanie in a similar outfit but covered in scales, green fading to blue as it goes down with a mini skirt with a tail and matching mask where her eyes closed sideways and are entirely blue. She stood on the railing, her arms spread out to the side to balance herself as if she were on a balance beam.

"Chameleon get down from there, you're gonna fall." Ladybug warned. Chameleon threw her head back, let out a groan, dropped her arms to her side and looked at her friend.

"Fine mother." Chameleon replied, irritated. She did a back flip to land next to her friend who gave her a really look. "What? Stepping down would have been boring. The backflip gives it flare."

"Y'know, kitty only wants to see me." Ladybug stated and Cham just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, cats aren't the only ones that are curious. And speak of the devil." Cham replied, pointing out into the city, seeing the cat leap from building to building coming closer to the tower.

"You gotta leave, now." Ladybug urged but her friend just backed up.

"Relax, I'm the Chameleon remember? He won't even know I am here." Cham stated as she blended in with the tower. Ladybug just rolled her eyes at her friends cockiness. She turned around as Cat landed next to her, making her jump slightly.

"Sorry to startle you my lady." Cat Noir apologised as he got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Thank you for meeting me here."

"Is there any special reason you wanted to meet me here kitty?" Ladybug asked. Cat let go of her hand and stood up.

"Why yes, I wanted to give you a present." Cat confessed reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box.

"Cat, you didn't need to." Ladybug said, looking at the box then at Cat in surprise.

"I know, but I wanted to." the leather clad boy responded, holding the box out to his lady. She took it after a moment of hesitation and gasped once she opened it.

It was a silver charm bracelet with cute little ladybug and black cat charms on it.

"Kitty, it's beautiful, thank you." the spotted girl thanked and hugged her partner. He returned it wholeheartedly and after a moment they disengaged.

"Well, someone as beautiful as you deserves something just as beautiful and one of a kind." Cat Noir replied. Ladybug lightly blushed. Before they could say anything else, Ladybug's earrings beeped, four spots left.

"Thank you very much for the bracelet kitty. I would love to stay but I would rather you don't know who I am." Ladybug said. She grabbed her yo yo and started to make her way home. Cat watched her swing away in awe, happy that she liked his gift.

"Thanks for helping me with the bracelet, do you really think she likes it?" Cat Noir asked aloud as Chameleon de-camouflaged right next to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really think she did." Chameleon responded, smiling. "But did you have to use so many cliches and cat puns, kinda kills the mood."

"You know you love them." he retorted to which she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

* * *

The next day at school, Marinette and James missed their morning classes. This had concerned and worried many people. Marinette was always at school, rarely sick and sometimes late...but never half the day late! James was late sometimes as well and may ditch every now and then but she would always call the teachers to let them know and why beforehand.

Adrien was getting out of his limo after lunch break and saw Alya and Nino talking by the bottom of the steps to the school.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked approaching them.

"Marinette and James. They still haven't shown." Nino filled in.

"Yeah. I have texted both of them like a hundred times and got next to nothing. The only thing I got was from James earlier this morning and it made no sense." Alya exclaimed in an angry manner.

"Well what did she say?" Adrien asked. Alya pulled out her phone and opened the text.

"It says, 'Dune Buggy, wrist, Marinette, sick place, late'. One of the most confusing texts of my life." Alya stated and before the conversation could continue any further, they heard the honk of a car and saw a limo pull up to the curb.

"You forget something bro?" Nino asked and Adrien shook his head no. Just as if to answer their questions, the door to it opened, and Marinette stepped out followed by James.

"Thanks for the ride Ranjit, I owe ya one." James said her head still in the limo then she took it out and closed the door. The limo drove away and the girls started to walk towards the school.

"Heyo." James said nonchalantly but the trio just stared at them awe struck.

"What, haven't you seen two girls exit a limo before?" Marinette asked and they both looked like they were trying to hold in laughter from the looks of confusion the trio had. But, they couldn't hold it back, laughing loudly.

"Told you saying that would make them look like that. High five!" James said. They did but when their hands touched Marinette recoiled and let out a high pitched squeak, holding her wrist with a look of pain.

"Oops sorry." James apologized with a nervous laugh, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" Nino asked and they all saw that Marinette's right wrist was in a wrist brace.

"Well, I accidentally ran over her wrist with my dune buggy so I took her to the hospital, got it all patched up, my license suspended for a month so I had to call an old friend to give us a ride. Who happens to be a limo driver." James explained.

"I still don't know how you did it, yet it was my wrist that got ran over." Marinette stated, agitated.

"Same here and I was the one that ran you over." James added shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, we better tell the principal about Marinette's wrist." Alya suggested, walking over to stand next to Marinette from the opposite side of James.

"Good idea." Marinette replied and the girls headed into school.

"Later boys." James called to Nino and Adrien as they entered.

"By the way Marinette, I love your bracelet." Alya stated pointing to the piece of jewelry on Marinette's wrist over top her wrist brace.

"Oh, thanks. A friend gave it to me." Marinette responded holding up her wrist.

"Well, who was it?" Alya asked, hyped up.

"Let's just say, he looks great in black." Marinette supplied with a sly smile, looking at the bracelet and happy to have it.

* * *

 **Outside, Adrien was staring at the doors the girls walked through, in confusion and curiosity. He had also seen Marinette's bracelet and knew that it was the same one he gave Ladybug. Then an idea occurred to him, that Marinette could be Ladybug.**

He could be wrong and Marinette just has a bracelet like the one he gave his Lady but she never wore it before and he had gotten the charms custom made. Now that he thought about it, they were alike in many ways...same hair, same eyes, same skintone, same voice, same laugh, never in the same place at the same time, acted the same (well when she wasn't around him as Adrien at least) and another thing occurred to him that made him realize he was right.

James.

Her and Marinette are good of friends like Marinette and Alya. Chameleon and Ladybug are also close friends and he knew James was Chameleon, and James had also told him and Nino that she knew who Ladybug was...well Cam accidentally let it slip once but still.

He would find out and James would help him.

* * *

"What happened Marinette? Your reflection in the mirror was so ugly that you punched it and twisted your wrist?" Choe asked, not out of care but with a rude bout of laughter at her joke. Sabrina chuckled as well but hers was more hesitant. Adrien and Nino had just come into the classroom as she gave her cruel and awful comment.

"You're one to talk Chloe. I am sure every mirror you own isn't in one piece from looking into them so much. I mean seriously a cake has less frosting on it...then you put on makeup." James countered and Alya gave her a high five.

"Guys, just stop." Marinette begged her friends silently so only they would hear but Adrien could hear from his seat.

"Uh, James? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Adrien asked slightly nervous.

"Sure," she replied, then turned to Alya. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Girl I've been holding it down from before you even came here." Alya retorted and with that, James and Adrien went into the hall.

"What up?" she asked nonchalantly. He pursed his lips.

"Look, I want you to be completely honest with me right now. Is Marinette Ladybug?" Adrien asked, seriously.

"What?" she scoffed. "That's crazy talk, what makes you think…" James started to ask but was cut off by her companion.

"Her bracelet, it is the same one as the one I gave Ladybug and you know that because you helped." Adrien stated. James looked like she had a whole speech and excuse prepared but she just let out a huff of air as her shoulders sagged.

"Ugh, what's the point of lying, I'd have told you eventually. Yes, Marinette is Ladybug."

"I knew it!" Adrien exclaimed happily. "So my Lady is my princess and vice versa."

"Yeah yeah yeah...so you gonna tell her or should I?" James asked which slightly confused him. She rolled her eyes. "That you are Cat Noir and you know she is Ladybug."

"Um, who do you think would be best?" he asked, kinda sheepishly.

"I will, it's gonna freak her out enough...but she might just die hearing it from her crush." James said innocently but Adrien's eyes went wide.

"Wait, are you saying…"

"She likes you and you like her, happily ever after and all that jazz now let's go break the good news to her." James said, sauntering into the classroom, the dumbfounded blonde following her lead after a moment.

When he entered, James was whispering to Marinette. She looked shellshocked. Adrien got into his seat just as James finished whispering and Marinette's expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Uh, are you okay Marinette?" he asked her, but it seemed as if she didn't even realize he was there.

"Adriekins." Chloe said walking towards the poor boy.

"(Shudder)Oh, the devil's call." James said then went to her seat behind Marinette while Chloe reached Adrien and hugged him. As usual he pushed her away.

"Hey Chloe." He greeted nervously.

"Guess what, this friday my dad is taking me to the le meurice for dinner and said I could bring someone. Wanna be my date?" The rich blonde brat asked in a shrill tone that James was pretty sure would make nails on a chalk board run for their lives.

"Um, well…" Adrien trailed off unsure of how to answer. Unfortunetly he didn't have photo shoots or lessons Friday so he couldn't say that and even if he did she would just find a way to rearrenage his schedule. He glanced up at Marinette and got an idea.

"Actually I can't Chloe, you see…" He trailed off once more walking around her and stood by Marinette's seat. "I already have plans with my girlfriend, Marinette."

* * *

AN: Great cliffhanger, I am proud of it. Now I would list all the people who have followed, favorite, reviewed and thank them and all that jazz but I am tired so I will put that into part 2. Now, until next time, send prompt ideas, R&R, I love you all, good night. (mic drop, moon walk)


	5. Weekend at Marinette's part 1

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Good news, I have updated this story, hallelujah, praise Jesus(sorry if this offends anyone but I say it a lot, I blame will smith). Bad news, it is another two parter and not the other part of luck's charm. I am sorry but I am a tad stuck on that. I will post the other chapter by Friday probably so look forward to that. Thanks at the bottom, now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 5: Weekend at Marinette's part 1

* * *

"Morning girl." James greeted walking up into Marinette's room putting on her sunglasses as always.

"Morning." Marinette greeted sleepily and not from her bed, but from her desk where she was finishing sewing a dress.

"Girl, have you been finishing that dress all night for the party tonight?" James asked though she already knew the answer.

Tonight Gabriel Agreste is hosting a party to promote his newest fashion line at his mansion. Adrien's force to go so James suggested that she, Nino, Marinette and Alya could go to keep him company and he loved the idea, especially since there will be people there his age besides Chloe.

When Marinette heard which was a week prior, she worked tirelessly to make dresses for her, James, and Alya, and a suit for Nino since he asked. She even made cute little outfits for Cam and Tikki after Cam begged for five hours. She managed to finish Nino's suit and Cam's tiny suit first, then Tikki's dress, followed by Alya's, then James, and just finishing her's.

"Yeah, she has stayed up the past two days to get ready. I tried to get her to go to sleep but she wouldn't budge." Tikki explained floating over to James and in front of her.

"Wait, is that why you missed school yesterday?" James asked lowering her glasses further down her nose.

"Well, sorta. I did have a fever so my parents made me stay home so I worked on the dress." Marinette explained holding up the finished product.

"Girl, you gotta get some sleep, the party is at 6." James stated

"Yeah and it is 10 in the morning now so, you got only 8 hours to rest." Tikki added flailing her tiny arms around.

"Well only 6 or 7, depending on how long it takes her to get ready." Cam corrected from a cookie jar on Marinette's desk.

"When did you get in there Cam? Wait, never mind, Mar, you got to sleep." James practically yelled to the bluenette.

"(Yawn)No, I have to make sure the clothes are perfect for tonight." Marinette objected though her eyes were fluttering and she sound really groggy. "Besides, my mattress is really lumpy so I couldn't sleep on it right if I wanted to."

"Okay, that's it. Grab the garment's, let's roll." James stated walking to Marinette's closet where she kept the other clothes then headed towards her stairs,.

"Where are we going?" Marinette asked.

"Dune Buggy ride." Was all James said as she walked down the stairs. Marinette the grabbed all that she needed, the kwami's got inside her bag, and she headed out.

* * *

"So is tonight gonna be fun or boring." Nino asked on the second floor library of the room, coming down the stairs.

"Most of the parties are boring, but hopefully with you guys there, it won't be." Adrien stated from his desk with his many monitors.

"Yeah, especially with James." Nino added walking over to stand by his friend.

"Yeah, you never know what she's planning, and she always has some kind of trick up her sleeve." Plagg added, stuffing his face with cheese.

There was then a knock at Adrien's door which caused Plagg to hide under the desk.

"Who is it?" Adrien asked and Natalie opened the door.

"Oh Natalie, did something just pop up?" He asked politely and hoping there wasn't.

"No, I just wanted to alert you that you're friend's Marinette and James are on there way up here." Natalie replied then left.

"The party isn't starting for a couple of hours, why do you think there coming now?" Nino asked.

"Can one of you open this door?" They heard James muffly ask from the other side.

"Why can't you open it yourself?" Adrien asked puzzled.

Nino walked to the door, opened it, and in came James and Marinette. Well, James dragging a sleeping Marinette. The brunette dragged the bluenette to Adrien's bed.

"Okay, okay, there ya go." James stated setting down her friend who just continued to sleep peacefully.

"Asked and Answered." Adrien stated as James walked to the couch and just layed on it on her back.

"Uh, what's going on?" Plagg asked coming out from his hiding spot.

"PLAGG, hide she might see you." Adrien whispered to thee glutton.

"No need to worry, she's been up for over 48 hours working on the outfits so were totally jake." James stated sitting up then layed back down. But instantly shot back up again.

"I LEFT THEM IN THE DUNE BUGGY!" She shouted jumping over the couch and rushed out the door. She was very loud and the boys cringed, yet Marinette was just sleeping away.

"Man she must be dead tired." Nino stated, Marinette getting a little more comfy on the bed.

"Okay, crisis averted." James said walking into the room holding for garment bags and heading to the couch.

"How did you do that so fast?" Plagg asked as the guys followed her to the couch.

"Just one of my many talents." She stated, bowing after setting the bags down on the couch.

"Mind explaining?" Adrien asked gesturing to Marinette.

"Okay long story short, Marinette has been working tirelessly on the outfits for tonight and she has spent at least the past 48 hours up working on them. She refused to sleep and said her bed wasn't comfy so I brought her here to nap so that way she can be up in time for the party." James explained in one breath, tired when done.

"Longest sewing binge ever." Cam joked atop the brunette's head and received a glare from said girl.

"You sure she will be able to be awake for the party, I mean even with her asleep, she looks so tired." Adrien stated, looking at the girl in concern.

"Well I'm hoping for the best. And if she isn't up in time I got plan b that we will probably do." James replied.

"What's that?" The boys asked at the same time.

 **"WEEKEND AT MARINETTE'S!" James announced and the boys just looked at her confused.**

* * *

AN: I know not much but this is just explaining the situation, more fluff in part 2, promise. Now, thank you, Agata760, animefan2015, Alyssa983, AnnaRay506, AnnMJSanchez, Annebeth Chase, annabeth lopez, bamberlamps, Bananagirl511 Bookwormqueen100, bookworm3, Choco56, chocolatenutelladunda, clarieseemslegit, ContestshippingRose, Cutiepie205, ebba1122, EmikoHimeSaysGaara, icecreamcat234, imnekochan, IridescentStars, ivoryAnneGOld234, JakeAnnabelletheGeek, jalayaallen, , KitsunePrince, Lady Psychopath, Littleartist27, Lordofweirdness, Mara124, Miraculous Fanatic, Muhammad Izzat Awwal, Napella, New Moon8998, nutauke, PhantomPierce-Okamoto, PhyscoKiller, Reptile bender, rosabella-blood, sasharod0002, shugotim, Sky the white dragon, Sparklesona, Temperance-Sunlight, xoxkimmiexox. Thank you all for your support to this fanfic which has to be my most popular, I might cry. Virtual hugs for everyone. Until next time, send prompt ideas, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	6. Chessy

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I haven't update recently but I have been extremely busy. Also there isn't too much fluff cuteness like I said which I am sorry for but whatever I do next will have more, promise. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 6: Cheesy

* * *

It's Friday in Paris, school's almost out and everyone is basically counting down the minutes. When the bell finally rang, everyone hurried to get all their stuff and get out of there.

"Hey Mar, mind if I come over to your place now?" James asked Marinette standing next to her seat.

"Since when did you start asking?" Marinette countered and they both started to laugh as they exited the classroom. Alya was sick that day so it was just the hero girls.

"So are we doing anything specific at your place your play it by ear?" James asked as they walked down the steps, her hands lazily behind her head.

"Hm, mind being my model today?" Marinette replied.

"Sure, but nothing pink." James clarified pointing a stern finger at her friend with a look that said 'if it is pink you will die'.

"Marinette!" They heard from behind them and stopped in their tracks in the middle of the courtyard and turned to see Adrien and Nino hurrying towards them.

"You forgot your sketchbook in class." Adrien stated holding out said book to the bluenette.

"Uh, thanks." Marinette thanked taking her sketchbook, James nudging her slightly as a good job for barely stuttering.

James was about to interject that maybe the four of them could see a movie that night but everyone in the courtyard gasped and looked toward the sky when it grew dark and rose petals were falling. A flock of doves were over head, disposing bags with rose petals in them and all the petals were gently falling on everyone.

One doe didn't have petals, but a rose. The rose was dropped and it's landing place happened to be on James ear, as if she had placed the flower there herself.

"Woah." Nino stated as the small group of four had seen the rose fall on James ear. The petals finally stopped coming down and the dove's gone.

"Okay, weird." Marinette said what pretty much everyone was thinking.

"How?" Adrien asked pointing to the rose on James ear.

"Oh, come on guys, you really think this was meant for me, impossible." James stated, one hand on her hip the other out like she was a waitress holding a tray. And in that hand, a dark blue beanie fell into it, they looked up again to see a lone dove flying away.

"Okay, maybe not so impossible." The brunette corrected looking the beanie over. She held it by the rim and pushed a button sewed into it that made the beanie light up light blue and green.

"Now that, is one cool beanie." Nino stated. James put her hand into the beanie and pulled out a note.

"Meet me at the Dupain-Cheng bakery tonight at 8. From your knight in shining armor." James read aloud.

"Aw, a secret admirer." Marinette cooed, happy for James but also wishing someone (cough cough Adrien) would do something like this for her.

"You gonna meet him?" Adrien asked.

"What the heck, might as well find out who would go to all this trouble for me." James stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, I have the perfect outfit you can wear." Marinette squealed, dragging her friend of campus and to her home just across the street.

"Who do you think James secret admirer could be?" Nino asked Adrien as they exited the school and walked onto the street.

"Not sure, probably some guy at school that-" Adrien stated but was cut off when someone ran into him, knocking down Adrien and the boy.

"Woah, you okay dude?" Nino asked helping his friend up.

"Yeah." The blonde replied and they saw the man that ran into Adrien, on the ground, groaning for a minute.

He looked to be about there age, brownish black shaggy hair, olive skin, brown eyes, a green shirt under an unbuttoned button up shirt like Adrien's but his is black and ends under his elbows, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"You okay?" Adrien asked as he helped up the guy.

"Yeah, sorry I'm new here. Do you by any chance know where any costume shops are?" The boy asked, looking in a hurry.

"Um, yeah. I know one across town, we could show you." The DJ suggested.

"Yeah, luckily I'm free. I'm Adrien, this is Nino." The model introduced.

"Carter." The shaggy haired teen said and they bounded off to the costume shop.

"So what kind of costume do you need?" Nino asked.

"A knight in shining armor, I need it because I am heading to the Dupain-Cheng bakery at eight." Carter clarified and the boys stopped in their tracks, putting the pieces together.

* * *

It is 7:58 and the girls are waiting in the bakery for this mystery man. Marinette behind the counter in front of the register waiting for customers. James sitting on the counter, looking all glammed up.

Her hair is down and straightened with her part in the middle, the secret admirer's beanie on her head and lights on. She still had on her choker with the pendent(her miraculous) and locket as usual, but now wearing a still dark blue dress but it has a v neck, on her shoulders there are holes so they are exposed, the sleeves ending above her elbows and the end at her mid thigh. Her shoes are green flats with ribbon wrapping around her legs up to her knees.

"You really think this is a good idea?" James asked swinging her legs, staring at the door.

"Of course, if some boy went to all that trouble for you, you have to know who he is." Marinette exclaimed and James just smiled and rolled her eyes at her friends glee.

They both turned their heads to the door that lead to the back room when they heard a creak, seeing Tom and Sabine poking there heads out, grinning.

"Really, you guys know the guy wants to see me, not Marinette right?" James asked slightly irritated.

"Yes, but we have never seen you look so, girly. You look a lot like a tomboy most of the time." Tom stated.

"And you never mentioned a boy liking you." Sabine added.

"That is kinda the point of a secret admirer." James stated aggravated and gave them a leave-or-I-will-kill-you-look, and they did indeed went back into the back room.

The bell on the door sounded as it opened and the girls turned to see Nino and Adrien walk in.

"Hello Adrien, Nino, can I help you with anything?" Marinette asked politely as they walked up to the counter.

"Nah, we're just here for James' secret admirer entrance." Nino stated as the guys turned to face the door.

"How will I even know who he is?" James asked. At that moment, someone walked into the shop in what James thought was a ridiculous outfit but knew who her admirer was, sorta. When he said knight in shining armor, he literally meant it since he was now in a knight costume.

"So, cheesy." James stated rolling her eyes with a light chuckle, but then a surprise look flashed upon it. "Wait a minute, Carter?"

He took off the helmet of the armor and said: "The one and only."  
"Oh my god!" James exclaimed hopping off the counter and hugged her friend. "It is so good to see you."

"You two know each other?" Marinette asked very confused.

"Yea, back in america. Me and cheesy were best friends. Speaking of america, why aren't you there?" James asked as they got out of the hug.

"Well, my dad got a job offer here so, I now live here." Carter explained with a big goofy grin, his arms outstretched for another hug. But James just rolled her arms and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Why did you call him chessy?" Adrien asked remember the nickname she said.

"Oh, much like now and earlier today all that stuff he did, was to impress me. He believes the cheesiest ways to get a girl are the most effective." James explained with a chuckle.

"Hey that's how it works in the movies." Carter defended with a shrug.

"Oh, by the way, this is Nino, Adrien, and Marinette." James introduced pointing to each person.

"Well I met the guys early but not Marinette." Carter stated and got a good look at the group, eyes widening in surprise.

"She looks like…" Carter started to say pointing to Marinette.

"I know." James replied nodding, knowing what he was gonna say.

"And he…" This time pointing at Adrien.

"Yup."

"Are they…"

"No"

"Have you..."

"Uh-huh"

"Do they…"

"Nope."

"How are you guys doing that?" Nino asked confused as the other two.

"Give us a minute." James stated and pulled Carter out of the bakery and onto the street.

"What, is she super shy around him because she likes him and he doesn't know because he likes another girl that is actually her but with a mask and as that she doesn't like that him but this him and they don't know who the other behind the mask is?" Carter asked.

"Totally, just not in movie's." James replied.

"Woah, the resemblance is uncanny." Carter stated looking into the shop, them all talking, Marinette looking a tad flustered.

"Hey, maybe you being here can be very helpful." James stated and he just looked at her with a 'what look'. "Maybe, with your cheesy romance stuff, you can help me, Alya, and Nino get them together."

"Yeah, and maybe this time it won't end in disaster." Carter stated, James gave him a death glare and he just slowly backed into the shop with her in hot pursuit, ready to kill him.

* * *

AN: Yeah this was more of an intro for Carter/Chessy but he will be in the other ones and be a big help in getting our two favorite heroes together. Also I think that at least until like April I will only be able to update once a week with all my midterms and the PSSA's coming up so until it all dies down, less updates. No listing names this time because I have much to do but next chapter I will. So until next time, Send me prompt ideas, R&R, I love you all, good night.(Mic drop, moon walk)


	7. Dumptruck part 1

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: DON'T WORRY I AIN'T DEAD. I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have just been extremely busy but got time and imagination to write something. And I know how much you guys want me to update my other prompts with parts I have just hit roadblocks with them but I have much planned for the next part of this. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 7: Dump Truck Part 1

* * *

It was a regular Thursday in Paris after school for our heroes. Everyone was just getting out of school, James suggesting something for her, Marinette, and Alya to do.

"And then slid down the pole like a fireman on to Marinette's terrace safely. Wanna do it guys?" James asked enthusiastically as they walked down the school steps.

"James, we are not going to zipline over paris from the eiffel tower to Marinette's." Alya replied which caused James to be all pouty.

"Actually guys, I gotta be somewhere right now." Marinette interjected after getting a text on her phone as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where?" The two asked in unison, and as if to answer their question, a guy on a motorcycle road up to the sidewalk outside the school. Even though he had on a black hemelt, they could see he was about 16, in a red shirt, black leather vest, black jeans, black leather boots, dark skin, and black fingerless gloves.

"There." Marinette said, walking to the motorcycle and guy on it. She grabbed the helmet from the back basket, put it on, got on the motorcycle, wrapped her arms around the guy, and he rode off down the road with Marinette.

"You saw that too right?" James asked and Alya nodded.

"You think that was by any chance Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Think what was my bro?" Nino asked as he and Adrien descended the steps and stopped next to the girls at the bottom.

"Nope, definitely not him." James answered to Alya's question.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrien asked, very confused by what was going on.

"Marinette just got on a motorcycle with this guy." Alya said pointing down the road to where they had headed.

"No way." Nino said in disbelief.

"I actually got a video of it." Cheesy stated walking up to the group, holding out his phone and playing the video of what just transpired a moment ago.

"Told ya." James said with a smirk at being right.

Adrien was very confused by this. There is no way that Marinette would just get on a motorcycle with a stranger, and she hadn't mentioned anything about a guy like this. So who could he be.

"Any ideas who he is?" Nino asked.

"Maybe her parents know." Adrien suggested.

"Yeah, if they will tell us who he is." Alya added and the five teens headed to the bakery just across the street.

* * *

 **"What do you mean you won't tell us who this guy is?!" James asked/yelled at the bakers behind the register in there shop.**

"Marinette asked for us to not tell anyone about her and, well we are also not aloud to mention his name." Sabine replied calmly.

"You are aware that he basically is a motorcycle bad boy right?" Nino asked raising a brow, the couple just laughing.

"Don't worry, it won't last long." Tom said which confused them all.

"What do you mean, I mean why don't you guys just-" Alya started to ask but was stopped when James cut in.

"Y'know what guys, let's just drop it. Hey Ade, can I speak with you outside in private for a sec? Great, let's go." James said, dragging the blond out of the bakery.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Tonight, you and me are gonna spy on Mar and find out who that guy is." James stated confidently, hands on hips.

"You're insane. You know that right?" Adrien asked.

"Oh come on, you know you wanna find out who this dude is to. Plus, I am sure you would like to know who your competition is for your Princess." James added with a smirk, turning around with her fingers intertwined together behind her back.

"What, you're joking." Adrien stuttered, a look of shock clear on his face.

"What eva let's ya sleep at night bro." James replied, walking away, hands behind her head, Adrien following her demanding for her to tell him it is a joke.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger of who the guy is and I know you all hate me now. And I know that the title doesn't quite make sense but trust me it will soon. Also I promise to update this on friday so you may all know more, and I may possibly be making a miraculous story that will make heads roll. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	8. Dumptruck part 2

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, I won't be able to update until next Friday which I am sorry about. And I know that after you guys read this, you will all hate me. Now on with the show.

Wait, one more thing. James weapon is kinda a mix of Ladybugs and Cat noir's. It is a whip but the rope part is ribbon. The ribbon is wrapped around her waist with the baton resting on her hip. Okay, now on with the show

* * *

Prompt 8: Dump Truck Part 2

* * *

Later that day at about 8:00 pm, Chameleon and Cat noir were on the rooftop across from the dupain-cheng's, bored out of their minds waiting for Marinette hoping the mysterious boy would tag along so they might be able to see his face.

"Cham we have been here for three hours, I bet Marinette will tell us about this boy when she is ready so can we just…" Cat started but was cut off by Cham shushing him.

"Look." She stated, pointing to the street below, where the mystery motorcycle man(Name James gave him) and Marinette ride up to the bakery. They both got off, Marinette taking off her helmet and putting it on the bike, triple m keeping his on as they walked in, holding the door open for Marinette.

"Why didn't he take off his helmet?" Cat asked aloud.

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see his helmet hair." Chamber guessed and received a 'really' look from her cat companion.

Cat nor stood up from crouching, walking to the opposite edge of the roof, grabbing his baton and making it into a staff, turning back around when at the other edge.

"What are you doing?"

As his answer, he started to run across the roof and at the edge press his staff down to launch himself over to Marionettes terrace. James smirked at this, grabbing her whip, throwing it back then forward, latching onto the railing of Marinette's terrace. She jumped off the building swinging herself into a U shaped swing onto the porch, flipping then landing gracefully, not making a sound.

"That was a great dinner, your mom can cook a mean meatball." They heard Marinette state from below, both moving to the trapdoor to see what was going on. Marinette was sitting in her office chair by her computer, triple Monday standing next to her, setting his helmet down next to her, unfortunately they could only see the top of his head and that his hair was black.

"Yeah she does. And hey, thanks again for doing this for me." He replied, they could hear he had an idea Italian accent.

"No problem, it's kinda fun. Plus you're helping me and I am helping you, mutual agreement. Speaking of helping, you really need help with the punch."

"Yeah, again, sorry about your eye." He said pointing to his own eye, the two heroes leaned a tad forward, and saw purple around Marinette's eye.

"What did he do to her?" Cat asked angrily but silently so only Chameleon could hear. He also leaned forward again on the trapdoor to see if he could see the man's face, but it was too much pressure and the glass broke, shattering in pieces and littering Marinette's bed. Cat noir nearly fell onto the bed himself if Cham hadn't manage to wrap her arms around his waist holding him, though he was still doubled over.

"What was that." The guy asked as he and Marinette looked up to the bed to see the broken trapdoor.

"I'll go check it out." He added, walking to the ladder to climb up to the bed, stood on it, and poked his head through the hole, and saw nothing on the terrace.

"Huh nothing, probably just a freak accident." He then got down and followed Marinette to the living room to tell them about the incident.

When Cham heard the other trap door close, she turned off her camouflage so she and Cat appeared standing by the railing of the terrace, Cham her hands over Cat's mouth.

"Smooth move, genius." She stated sarcastically, getting her hands off his mouth.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, glass breaks." Cat tried to defend himself, crossing his arms and looking all pouty.

"Okay let's bail, we can't do anything else here tonight." Cham stated, grabbing her whip and latching onto a building, starting to go across the city by rooftop back to her home. Cat stayed behind one more moment and uttered, "Be safe princess" then left.

* * *

The next day at school, 20 minutes before class, most people were in the school, most of the classroom of the superheroes were there. The only ones not there were Cheesy and Marinette.

"I talked with Marinette over the phone last night, she had to sleep on the couch because the trapdoor to her terrace broke and her parents thought something might happen." Alya stated, her James, Nino and Adrien sitting in a square, James in Marinette's seat.

"Man, that's weird that it broke suddenly." Nino added, James and Adrien exchanging a look.

"Well I say we focus more on figuring out…" James started but was cut of by Rose shouting:

"OH MY GOD MARINETTE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!?"

Everyone looked to the door to see Marinette and Cheesy standing by the door, Marinette with a big black eye.

"What the?" Adrien asked basically what everyone was thinking, and not even a second later, answer came through the door.

"Hey Mar, you forgot your purse." The motorcycle guy came in and said and it took one look at his face for James to yell:

"DUMPTRUCK!?"

* * *

AN: Because this is actually a three shot and the next part won't be up until like next weekend. I am sorry about this but I have a sucky life with many sucky situations so suck up the long waits unless you people go through what I go through. Now I hope you all enjoyed and are excited for the last part of this three shot. Now R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	9. Dumptruck part 3

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: First, I just realized that my poll was not up all day is now it will be up until sunday also since tomorrow I am going AWOL doing homework for school, it might take me all day since I get distracted easily though I will start on it the second I post this which I hope you all like. And I am sorry for the long wait, it would have been up sooner but I say wingless was updated and I just had to read it, awesome story I recommend it. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 9: Dump Truck Part 3

* * *

"Dude?" Cheesy asked to the guy James just called Dump truck.

"I knew they would see me but I was kinda hoping James wouldn't be here." Dump said shrugging. He held out Marinette's purse to her and she took it.

"Okay, what is going on here? Why is Dump here? Why does Marinette have a black eye? And did you know about this Cheesy?" James asked angrily, getting up from her seat and stood next to Adrien's.

"Visiting family. That is kinda a loaded question. And yes." Cheesy stated shyly, slowly moving to stand behind Marinette. James may be a girl and shorter than him but she is much more deadly and vicious.

"I am very mad at the three of you." James exclaimed wagging a finger at them. Her other hand on her hip.

"Before anything else." Dumptruck trailed off, exiting the room for a moment then returning with a pizza box that had the word Gazzolo's.

"I am slightly less mad at the three of you." She added, taking the pizza, setting it on Adrien's desk and taking a slice out.

"Explain." She demanded eating her piece and slapping Nino's hand when he tried to take a piece.

"Wait, why is he called Dumptruck?" Kim asked.

"Well I don't like my real name." Dump started.

"And the first time I met him I saw him climbing out of a Dumptruck." James filled in, finishing her first slice and starting on second.

"She started calling him Dumptruck from there and the name just kinda stuck." Cheesy finished, now standing behind Marinette.

"Okay now they know that, why are you hanging with Mar." James asked, mouthful of pizza.

"Well, I came to visit my parents…" Dump started but cut off by James.

"Who have expectations for you in as in good grades, have a job career picked out, and girlfriend." James said, finishing her second slice going for a third.

"Can I please explain without interruptions?" Dump asked, James just shrugged.

"Thank you. I had two out of the three, that one being a girlfriend. And I was gonna ask you but… Yes." He trailed than pointed to James saying yes to her raising her hand.

"You hadn't seen me in two years and then I looked like Mar and when you saw her thought she was me."

"Bingo." Dump applauded, James bowed, grabbing her fourth slice.

"Wait, you use to look like Marinette?" Adrien asked, quite shocked as everyone else was.

"Practically twins." Cheesy confirmed.

"Continue with the story please?" Alya asked.

"Sure. So we talked and one awkward conversation later, she offered to be my fake girlfriend and be James." Dump continued but was cut off once again.

"Woah woah woah, guys, I love ya but there is no way Mar could pass off as me because I always wear beanies, never pink, and in every picture I am in I nugie the closest guy." James interjected which prompted Marinette to take out her phone, and hand it to James then went to stand where she was.

"Oh you guys are good." She prompted, Adrien taking the phone out of her hands and holding it so he, Nino, and Alya could see it, who got up from her seat and was in between, on her knees so it looked like she was sitting.

The picture on the phone was filled with many people but to the far right was Dumptruck and Marinette, who was wearing purple dr. martins, dark gray leggings with purple shorts over them, a white baseball top with purple sleeves, dark gray vest, a beanie with James color scheme but the black was white, and she was nooging Dumptruck.

"Okay that explains some of the stuff." Nino stated.

"But what about the black eye?" Prompted Max.

"Dump's an actor. Probably asked her to help him practice fake fighting." James stated, going for her sixth slice.

"What's fake fighting?" Ivan asked.

"The kind of fighting actors do where it looks real but is all fake." Cheesy stated.

"Well if it isn't real how come Marinette got hurt?" Adrien asked sounding slightly mad.

"When I was a baby I got dropped, a couple of times, so sometimes my aim is off." Dump stated.

"What was Cheesy's part in all this?" Nathanael asked.

"Yeah, what was your part in this?" James repeated.

"Well I found them in the middle of their awkward talk and being help them with convincing his family Mar is you and fake fighting." Cheesy confessed.

"Okay that answers everything but one." James stated and everyone was confused, all of the questions anyone wanted to ask were asked, so no one knew of what she was talking about.

"What is Marinette getting out of all of this? I mean, Dump you put on a tough act but if anyone does something for you, you always do something to pay them back. So wait is it?" James asked. Cheesy and Dump shared a look, then walked over to James, each grabbing an arm, lifting her off the ground and carried her outside the classroom, as she kicked and protest with Marinette following. When they got in the hall, the boys set her down and Marinette closed the door.

"Okay, Dump is helping me gaining confidence around Adrien with acting exercises and role playing." Marinette confessed and James gasped.

"I was wondering why you were stuttering less recently." James stated, outraged about this whole thing.

"How mad are you?" Dump asked quite nervously.

"And if you are gonna give us the options of kick, punch, or chase, I pick chase with a five second head start." Cheesy stated.

"To be honest the only reason I am mad is because you guys didn't include me with this crazy plan. Now let's get back to class and dump can do whatever. Let's a go." James proclaimed going into the classroom, Cheesy and Marinette behind her and Dump going off.

* * *

AN: I know there wasn't really much fluff here but much humor and the answers for Dumptruck you guys were probably wondering. Now I should have the first chapter of which fic gets the most votes by Sunday or Monday and I all hope you really like it. Until next time, Vote on the poll, R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	10. Dumptruck full version

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: This really isn't anything new, it is just all three parts of dumptruck put into one big chapter which the whole thing is six pages long which I personally think is kinda cool. Now I won't post anything until sunday and then it will be the start of the new story. Right now in the lead is Jealousy kills the cat. Thy name is Adonis really because only one person has voted, more votes would be much appreciated. Also **if anyone has any idea's for anything I could do as another prompt, or put into starstruck or Jealousy killed the cat. Thy name is Adonis, I would love to hear it.** Now on with the already seen show.

* * *

Prompt 7-9: DumpTruck

* * *

It was a regular Thursday in Paris after school for our heroes. Everyone was just getting out of school, James suggesting something for her, Marinette, and Alya to do.

"And then slid down the pole like a fireman on to Marinette's terrace safely. Wanna do it guys?" James asked enthusiastically as they walked down the school steps.

"James, we are not going to zipline over paris from the eiffel tower to Marinette's." Alya replied which caused James to be all pouty.

"Actually guys, I gotta be somewhere right now." Marinette interjected after getting a text on her phone as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where?" The two asked in unison, and as if to answer their question, a guy on a motorcycle road up to the sidewalk outside the school. Even though he had on a black hemelt, they could see he was about 16, in a red shirt, black leather vest, black jeans, black leather boots, dark skin, and black fingerless gloves.

"There." Marinette said, walking to the motorcycle and guy on it. She grabbed the helmet from the back basket, put it on, got on the motorcycle, wrapped her arms around the guy, and he rode off down the road with Marinette.

"You saw that too right?" James asked and Alya nodded.

"You think that was by any chance Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Think what was my bro?" Nino asked as he and Adrien descended the steps and stopped next to the girls at the bottom.

"Nope, definitely not him." James answered to Alya's question.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrien asked, very confused by what was going on.

"Marinette just got on a motorcycle with this guy." Alya said pointing down the road to where they had headed.

"No way." Nino said in disbelief.

"I actually got a video of it." Cheesy stated walking up to the group, holding out his phone and playing the video of what just transpired a moment ago.

"Told ya." James said with a smirk at being right.

Adrien was very confused by this. There is no way that Marinette would just get on a motorcycle with a stranger, and she hadn't mentioned anything about a guy like this. So who could he be.

"Any ideas who he is?" Nino asked.

"Maybe her parents know." Adrien suggested.

"Yeah, if they will tell us who he is." Alya added and the five teens headed to the bakery just across the street.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't tell us who this guy is?!" James asked/yelled at the bakers behind the register in there shop.

"Marinette asked for us to not tell anyone about her and, well we are also not aloud to mention his name." Sabine replied calmly.

"You are aware that he basically is a motorcycle bad boy right?" Nino asked raising a brow, the couple just laughing.

"Don't worry, it won't last long." Tom said which confused them all.

"What do you mean, I mean why don't you guys just-" Alya started to ask but was stopped when James cut in.

"Y'know what guys, let's just drop it. Hey Ade, can I speak with you outside in private for a sec? Great, let's go." James said, dragging the blond out of the bakery.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Tonight, you and me are gonna spy on Mar and find out who that guy is." James stated confidently, hands on hips.

"You're insane. You know that right?" Adrien asked.

"Oh come on, you know you wanna find out who this dude is to. Plus, I am sure you would like to know who your competition is for your Princess." James added with a smirk, turning around with her fingers intertwined together behind her back.

"What, you're joking." Adrien stuttered, a look of shock clear on his face.

"What eva let's ya sleep at night bro." James replied, walking away, hands behind her head, Adrien following her demanding for her to tell him it is a joke.

* * *

Later that day at about 8:00 pm, Chameleon and Cat noir were on the rooftop across from the dupain-cheng's, bored out of their minds waiting for Marinette hoping the mysterious boy would tag along so they might be able to see his face.

"Cham we have been here for three hours, I bet Marinette will tell us about this boy when she is ready so can we just…" Cat started but was cut off by Cham shushing him.

"Look." She stated, pointing to the street below, where the mystery motorcycle man(Name James gave him) and Marinette ride up to the bakery. They both got off, Marinette taking off her helmet and putting it on the bike, triple m keeping his on as they walked in, holding the door open for Marinette.

"Why didn't he take off his helmet?" Cat asked aloud.

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see his helmet hair." Chamber guessed and received a 'really' look from her cat companion.

Cat nor stood up from crouching, walking to the opposite edge of the roof, grabbing his baton and making it into a staff, turning back around when at the other edge.

"What are you doing?"

As his answer, he started to run across the roof and at the edge press his staff down to launch himself over to Marionettes terrace. James smirked at this, grabbing her whip, throwing it back then forward, latching onto the railing of Marinette's terrace. She jumped off the building swinging herself into a U shaped swing onto the porch, flipping then landing gracefully, not making a sound.

"That was a great dinner, your mom can cook a mean meatball." They heard Marinette state from below, both moving to the trapdoor to see what was going on. Marinette was sitting in her office chair by her computer, triple Monday standing next to her, setting his helmet down next to her, unfortunately they could only see the top of his head and that his hair was black.

"Yeah she does. And hey, thanks again for doing this for me." He replied, they could hear he had an idea Italian accent.

"No problem, it's kinda fun. Plus you're helping me and I am helping you, mutual agreement. Speaking of helping, you really need help with the punch."

"Yeah, again, sorry about your eye." He said pointing to his own eye, the two heroes leaned a tad forward, and saw purple around Marinette's eye.

"What did he do to her?" Cat asked angrily but silently so only Chameleon could hear. He also leaned forward again on the trapdoor to see if he could see the man's face, but it was too much pressure and the glass broke, shattering in pieces and littering Marinette's bed. Cat noir nearly fell onto the bed himself if Cham hadn't manage to wrap her arms around his waist holding him, though he was still doubled over.

"What was that." The guy asked as he and Marinette looked up to the bed to see the broken trapdoor.

"I'll go check it out." He added, walking to the ladder to climb up to the bed, stood on it, and poked his head through the hole, and saw nothing on the terrace.

"Huh nothing, probably just a freak accident." He then got down and followed Marinette to the living room to tell them about the incident.

When Cham heard the other trap door close, she turned off her camouflage so she and Cat appeared standing by the railing of the terrace, Cham her hands over Cat's mouth.

"Smooth move, genius." She stated sarcastically, getting her hands off his mouth.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, glass breaks." Cat tried to defend himself, crossing his arms and looking all pouty.

"Okay let's bail, we can't do anything else here tonight." Cham stated, grabbing her whip and latching onto a building, starting to go across the city by rooftop back to her home. Cat stayed behind one more moment and uttered, "Be safe princess" then left.

* * *

The next day at school, 20 minutes before class, most people were in the school, most of the classroom of the superheroes were there. The only ones not there were Cheesy and Marinette.

"I talked with Marinette over the phone last night, she had to sleep on the couch because the trapdoor to her terrace broke and her parents thought something might happen." Alya stated, her James, Nino and Adrien sitting in a square, James in Marinette's seat.

"Man, that's weird that it broke suddenly." Nino added, James and Adrien exchanging a look.

"Well I say we focus more on figuring out…" James started but was cut of by Rose shouting:

"OH MY GOD MARINETTE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!?"

Everyone looked to the door to see Marinette and Cheesy standing by the door, Marinette with a big black eye.

"What the?" Adrien asked basically what everyone was thinking, and not even a second later, answer came through the door.

"Hey Mar, you forgot your purse." The motorcycle guy came in and said and it took one look at his face for James to yell:  
"DUMPTRUCK!?"

"Dude?" Cheesy asked to the guy James just called Dump truck.

"I knew they would see me but I was kinda hoping James wouldn't be here." Dump said shrugging. He held out Marinette's purse to her and she took it.

"Okay, what is going on here? Why is Dump here? Why does Marinette have a black eye? And did you know about this Cheesy?" James asked angrily, getting up from her seat and stood next to Adrien's.

"Visiting family. That is kinda a loaded question. And yes." Cheesy stated shyly, slowly moving to stand behind Marinette. James may be a girl and shorter than him but she is much more deadly and vicious.

"I am very mad at the three of you." James exclaimed wagging a finger at them. Her other hand on her hip.

"Before anything else." Dumptruck trailed off, exiting the room for a moment then returning with a pizza box that had the word Gazzolo's.

"I am slightly less mad at the three of you." She added, taking the pizza, setting it on Adrien's desk and taking a slice out.

"Explain." She demanded eating her piece and slapping Nino's hand when he tried to take a piece.

"Wait, why is he called Dumptruck?" Kim asked.

"Well I don't like my real name." Dump started.

"And the first time I met him I saw him climbing out of a Dumptruck." James filled in, finishing her first slice and starting on second.

"She started calling him Dumptruck from there and the name just kinda stuck." Cheesy finished, now standing behind Marinette.

"Okay now they know that, why are you hanging with Mar." James asked, mouthful of pizza.

"Well, I came to visit my parents…" Dump started but cut off by James.

"Who have expectations for you in as in good grades, have a job career picked out, and girlfriend." James said, finishing her second slice going for a third.

"Can I please explain without interruptions?" Dump asked, James just shrugged.

"Thank you. I had two out of the three, that one being a girlfriend. And I was gonna ask you but… Yes." He trailed than pointed to James saying yes to her raising her hand.

"You hadn't seen me in two years and then I looked like Mar and when you saw her thought she was me."

"Bingo." Dump applauded, James bowed, grabbing her fourth slice.

"Wait, you use to look like Marinette?" Adrien asked, quite shocked as everyone else was.

"Practically twins." Cheesy confirmed.

"Continue with the story please?" Alya asked.

"Sure. So we talked and one awkward conversation later, she offered to be my fake girlfriend and be James." Dump continued but was cut off once again.

"Woah woah woah, guys, I love ya but there is no way Mar could pass off as me because I always wear beanies, never pink, and in every picture I am in I nugie the closest guy." James interjected which prompted Marinette to take out her phone, and hand it to James then went to stand where she was.

"Oh you guys are good." She prompted, Adrien taking the phone out of her hands and holding it so he, Nino, and Alya could see it, who got up from her seat and was in between, on her knees so it looked like she was sitting.

The picture on the phone was filled with many people but to the far right was Dumptruck and Marinette, who was wearing purple dr. martins, dark gray leggings with purple shorts over them, a white baseball top with purple sleeves, dark gray vest, a beanie with James color scheme but the black was white, and she was nooging Dumptruck.

"Okay that explains some of the stuff." Nino stated.

"But what about the black eye?" Prompted Max.

"Dump's an actor. Probably asked her to help him practice fake fighting." James stated, going for her sixth slice.

"What's fake fighting?" Ivan asked.

"The kind of fighting actors do where it looks real but is all fake." Cheesy stated.

"Well if it isn't real how come Marinette got hurt?" Adrien asked sounding slightly mad.

"When I was a baby I got dropped, a couple of times, so sometimes my aim is off." Dump stated.

"What was Cheesy's part in all this?" Nathanael asked.

"Yeah, what was your part in this?" James repeated.

"Well I found them in the middle of their awkward talk and being help them with convincing his family Mar is you and fake fighting." Cheesy confessed.

"Okay that answers everything but one." James stated and everyone was confused, all of the questions anyone wanted to ask were asked, so no one knew of what she was talking about.

"What is Marinette getting out of all of this? I mean, Dump you put on a tough act but if anyone does something for you, you always do something to pay them back. So wait is it?" James asked. Cheesy and Dump shared a look, then walked over to James, each grabbing an arm, lifting her off the ground and carried her outside the classroom, as she kicked and protest with Marinette following. When they got in the hall, the boys set her down and Marinette closed the door.

"Okay, Dump is helping me gaining confidence around Adrien with acting exercises and role playing." Marinette confessed and James gasped.

"I was wondering why you were stuttering less recently." James stated, outraged about this whole thing.

"How mad are you?" Dump asked quite nervously.

"And if you are gonna give us the options of kick, punch, or chase, I pick chase with a five second head start." Cheesy stated.

"To be honest the only reason I am mad is because you guys didn't include me with this crazy plan. Now let's get back to class and dump can do whatever. Let's a go." James proclaimed going into the classroom, Cheesy and Marinette behind her and Dump going off.

* * *

AN: Not really sure anyone has read the whole thing again instead of just reading it in bits but if you have thanks. Now, I am tired, have much homework to do tomorrow and really don't have much to say. Oh wait one thing, **if anyone has any idea's for anything I could do as another prompt, or put into starstruck or Jealousy killed the cat. Thy name is Adonis, I would love to hear it.** Now I love you all, R &R, Vote on the poll, good night. (Mic drop and moon walk)


	11. Origins of the Chameleon part 1

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay I know I said I would not post a new chapter for this but I just thought that this would be necessary to make and post. This is the origin of how James/The Chameleon came into the lives of our heroes, and I will be working on it nonstop until it is done but made into parts. Also I really can't think of any good akuma idea's I would very much appreciate it. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 10: Origins of the Chameleon Part 1

* * *

Somewhere in France in the country, in a hospital, a girl lies comatose on a bed, the only sign of her being alive is her slow but steady breathing and the heart monitors beeping. In the room, two women were there, one sitting at the end of the bed, the other standing by her friend.

"I am very worried for her." The woman sitting on the with blonde hair stated.

"She's stubborn like her father and fighter like her mom, she wouldn't have last this long if she wasn't." The other women who was standing with dark skin and hair in an afro replied, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." The blonde said, squeezing her friend's hand, wiping a tear off her face.

"C'mon, let's get some food." The dark skin girl suggested and they both left the room. Once the door closed, a small green sprite with bright blue eyes appeared on her head from coming out of camouflage, slowly floating off and into the front of her face, in front of her nose.

"Please wake up, trust me everything has been much boring without you're flare." The fairy spoke, receiving nothing.

"Just wake up." He pleaded, placing a kiss on her nose then flying down to her neck wear a choker rested with a onyx pendant, he hugged it for some comfort.

"Please." He begged one more time, gasping and floating away from the pendant when it glowed blue and green, then a bright light flashing through the room blinding him for a moment. When he could see again he flew in front of her nose again, tilting his head in curiousity, and yelping when his charged opened her eyes.

* * *

AN: Yes this is very short makes no sense but i just needed to write this prologue for it. Next chapter which I should be done tonight will be longer and much more to it and make more sense. Also just curious does anyone want me to do anything for Marichat week, if so just say so. Now until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	12. Origins of the Chameleon part 2

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: The next part which I hope you all are excited for this part, wanting to know how James came into the lives of our favorite dynamic duo or just wanna see how much crazy ness she can cause. Well luckily this provides both and don't worry, fluffiness well be in it with our same old duo. Also to make clear this is a week after part 1. And to mayulover, yes she was in a coma, but I'll get to that some time in the future. Not in the origins, James is very much of an enigma, slowly you will all learn about her and be very shocked. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 10: Origins of the Chameleon Part 2

* * *

It was a Monday morning in Paris and everything was going as it usually does. Class started 10 minutes ago and Marinette was late.

She ran out of the bakery and to school as fast as she could. She knew this was bad because Mrs. Bustier said if she was late again that she would have detention for a week. And that would be very bad especially if she had to turn into ladybug and save paris with Cat.

As she ran across the street in a hurry to get to class, she accidently ran into someone, both falling to the ground.

"Oh, I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Marinette apologised sitting up and brushing herself off.

"Hey no sweat, let me help ya up." Offered the person who Marinette ran into who was a female. Marinette took the girl's hand and she pulled her up with ease, Mar half feeling like her arm was being pulled out of it's socket.

"Woah you are like crazy strong." Marinette stated as she rotated her shoulder, getting a good look at the girl she bumped into.

The girl had blue eyes, slightly tanner skin then her, and about an inch or two shorter than her, her hair brunette in a side braid on her left shoulder with a gray and black striped beanie sagging on her head. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue dress that showed her collarbone, the sleeves stopping in the middle of her forearms and the skirt stopping mid thigh, a little black vest, black leggings, and gray boots stopping at her knees. She also had jewelry which is a gold heart locket that rests on the neckline of her dress and a thin black choker with an oval onyx stone hanging off it plastered into a silver holder to connect it to the choker. She also had a black duffle bag with the strap across her body.

"Thanks, James Wilson." The girl introduced holding out her hand to shake.

"Marinette." Mar replied shaking her hand for a few seconds then letting go.

"So where you off to Marinette?" James asked, Marinette immediately looking terrified and the color draining from her face.

"CLASS!" She exclaimed rushing towards the school once again.

"Wait!" James called out, Marinette stopping at the steps, one foot in the air with one arm up and the other down looking as if Lady Wifi paused her. "Do you know where Mrs. Bustiers homeroom is, I am suppose to be there like,(pulls phone out of side pocket of bag) twelve minutes ago."

"That's my homeroom, and I am late again." Marinette stated running back over to James and pulling her into the school."

"Woah and people say I am freakishly strong." James let out as Marinette continued to drag her into the school, through it, up the stairs, and to their homeroom. Marinette opened the door quickly and nearly fell face first onto the floor if James hadn't pulled her wrist backwards fixing Marinette's balancing, but Mar had let out a yelp pulling everyone's attention to them.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what did I say about you being late again?" Mrs. Bustier asked turning to the girls with an unhappy look.

"I am so sorry, it's just-" Marinette started to explain herself but was cut off.

"It was my fault." James immediately stated taking a step forward.

"Oh you must be the new student I was expecting." Mrs. Bustier stated, her expression softening.

"Yeah, James Wilson. Look the only reason Marinette was because of me." James pleaded so genuinely that Marinette would have believed but didn't since she knew the actual reason.

"Alright, Marinette this is the one time I will you give you a pass for being late for helping our new student, now if you will take your seats so I can get back to teaching. James you can sit in the seat behind Marinette." Bustier instructed, the girls doing as told and the lesson continued on.

Forty five minutes later the bell sound signaling the end of first period, and the ten minute break before the next class starts. Everyone was packing up and exiting the room.

"Hey Mar, is it alright if I borrow your physics notes, I didn't get them all yesterday." Alya asked, not noticing Marinette glancing back behind her.

"Yeah, but later okay, and you can go on ahead I'll catch up with you." Marinette replied, Alya nodding and heading out.

"Guessing you wanna ask me why I covered for ya?" James asked standing right beside Marinette, causing her to spazz out a tad.

"You were just in your seat, how did you get next to me without making a sound?" Mar asked, pointing back and forth from her to her seat.

"I am just here then there. And I helped because ya seem nice enough and awesome chance to practice my acting skills." James stated, giving a closed eyed grin.

"Well thank you, you saved me from detention." Mar thanked the girl giving her a hug.

"Woah woah woah, we may be friends but I don't do hugs." James said pushing away the bluenette.

"Okay." Marinette agreed still with a smile on her face.

"Woah, you really are a sweetheart for not being upset about not getting a hug back. This is the start of a beautiful friendship." James replied throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders, they both started to walk out like that as James added: "Stick with me girl and I can teach you all about how to survive life. Starting with men."

"Men?" Mar asked as they walked down the hall.

"Don't think I didn't notice you staring at the guy in front of you the entire time." James stated.

"Adrien." Marinette said dreamily.

"Yeah him. Let tell you three important things about men. One, never tell them they are right, just gives them a big head and think they are superior to girls." James supplied.

"But what if they are right, and that would never happen with Adrien." Marinette asked.

"Still, don't tell them they are. Two, when you get into an argument with a guy, always get the last word, and if you can't, punch the guy in the gut." James explained now removing her arm slung over Mar's shoulders as they walked down the steps into the courtyard.

"You are brutal." Mari stated a tad shocked.

"Why thank you." James thanked bringing a hand to her chest as they stopped at the bottom of the steps. "And rule number three, if you want a guy to shut up, just give him a peck on the check. Once that happens they are like a broken record until you elbow them in the gut going like I, I, I, I, I,-"

"I can't believe how ridiculous you look with glasses, it is just too funny!" The girls heard Chloe's shrill voice followed by her laughter, they both turned to see she was talking to Rose who today was wearing glasses that are round with pink frames.

"My eyes have just been sore recently so I need to wear glasses for a bit." Rose defended herself.

"Still they are ridiculous, you look like a total geek with them, just a pathetic little geek." Chloe taunted, Rose breaking into tears and running to the bathroom. Unfortunately Jukela was sick today so her best friend wasn't there to comfort her.

'Does stuff like that happen here all the time?" James asked.

"Yeah, and unfortunately something worse happens next. Kinda hard to explain and I really hope we won't have to see it." Marinette replied.

"Oh come on how bad could it be?" James asked again, her answer being screams.

Bursting through the doors from where the lockers were located, was a girl that resembled Rose but akumatized.

Her skin a light pink and her hair a dark shade looking hot pink, eyes a pale blue with her glasses still on but the frames had a faint glow to them. Her outfit changed to magenta, with knee high heel boots, pants, and her top looked much like Cat noir's jacket except magenta and without the pockets, bell, and gloves.

"I am Seenomore, and time for you all to know how the strain on your eyes feel!" Seenomore bellowed, all the children on campus running towards the exits as fast as they can.

"That's how bad." Marinette replied to James question turning to her only to see she was gone. "James?" She asked looking around for her friend, figuring she hurried for the door and Mar thought she could now at least go to an empty room to transform.

She rushed back up the stairs heading to the library, knowing no one would go in there. Though half way up, a pink beam shot in front of her, just missing by an inch and flying past her. She turns her head to see the lenses of Roses glasses glow pink.

"No one can escape my sights." Seenomore bellowed preparing another shot at Marinette, firing it, and just about Marinette is about to move, someone appears behind her suddenly, grabbed her forearms, and both girls suddenly are out of sight.

* * *

AN: And done, there will be like two or three more parts to this and I will get them up as soon as possible but on friday until the next one no posts which I am very sorry for but tomorrow I have a half day so more time to write. I would like to thank Camembert621 for the akuma idea's, if not for you the akuma would not be here and I would have probably made a sucky one so thanks. But the next thing I post will be a Marichat oneshot which I hope you all like. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	13. Marichat week tribute

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: The Marichat one for Marichat week. The idea from how I met your mother from Ted's mom having the rule 'Nothing good happens after 2 am'. It is a rule the Wilson family lives by to the letter especially James because of something that happened. But that's another story and let's get to this one. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 11: Nothing good ever happens after 2 am (Marichat week tribute)

* * *

Marinette really hates it when James is right. Mainly about many theories and rules she has about basically anything. She has theories and rules about boys, blondes, good luck and bad luck, fashion, how to live life, basically she has a rule and/or theory for anything and everything you can think of and the stuff you don't think of. The number one rule she lives by and will take to her grave, besides if an entrance ain't memorable it ain't worth it and the six ways to become a Wilson (remember this, it will return later in a prompt). It is that nothing good ever happens after 2 am. Her grandma told her that rule and after something happened to her(James) after 2 am, she always followed that rule.

Marinette personally thought that she was just being crazy since craziness runs in the Wilson family, according to James and with all the crazy stuff she has heard about from them, that they were just paranoid about the 2 am thing.. If James was ever out late like tonight on patrol she would end it at 1:30 am and head home before the clock strikes two and bad things start to happen. Marinette however still had some more ground to cover before she could head home.

And when it became 2 am, that is when Mar's luck went downhill more than usual. She was on the other side of town from her house, when suddenly she only had one dot left. She ducked into an alley to de transform, and unfortunately she forgot to pack cookies for Tikki to recharge with. She had called James but in her words "Mar sweetie, y'know I love ya but it is after 2 so I am off duty, good luck."

And after that call she started on her walk home, knowing it would take her a while to get back on foot. As if things seemed to be on the side of James being right, it started to rain, hard. So hard that Marinette could barely see where she was going. Marinette decided to run in the downpour just so she wouldn't be so wet that she would be sick when she got home.

And as if the world just kept on wanting to prove that James was right even more than it had, she tripped on a curb falling hard onto the sidewalk on her head and blacking out, but she was she she heard someone saw something before she was out cold.

* * *

Adrien was at home at 2 am working on homework that he finally had the chance to do since his schedule was jammed pack for the day. He had just finished and done putting his stuff away when his phone went off from a call from James, he answered it on like the 6th ring.

"What are you doing up, doesn't this go against your whole, 'Nothing good happens after 2 am' thing?" Adrien asked knowing the rule as well.

"Yes and if this wasn't an emergency I wouldn't have called. I need you to do me a no questions asked." James requested. A no questions asked is a Wilson tradition where you ask someone to do something for you and they can't question you on it.

"What now, and no I will not use my money to buy a dune buggy tire." Adrien asked remembering the last time she asked, the only reason she had asked was because of what had happened to the tire.

"I need you to turn into Cat noir, go into the city, find Marinette and make sure she gets home okay. She is like across town from the bakery." James informed and Adrien felt a knot in his stomach at this news. What in the world is his sweet shy princess doing out in the middle of the night far away from her home?

"What is she doing…" Adrien started to ask but was cut off by an air horn on the other side of the line.

"No questions asked. Thanks, love ya, bye." James quickly said then hung up, Adrien letting out a sigh and pocketing his phone.

"Plagg, we gotta make sure princess gets home safe." Adrien stated.

"Seriously, but I am comfy and you know what James says." Plagg retorted lying on a piece of cheese on a plate on Adrien's desk.

"Hey she called a no questions asked. So claws out." Adrien bellowed, turning into the leather clad, king of puns (Nickname courtesy of James) superhero alter ego Cat noir, climb out his window and run across the rooftops in search of his princess to make sure she returned to her tower safely.

After 10 minutes of searching it started to rain heavily. He didn't mind it much, didn't really bother him which he was quite thankful for and for his night vision which made it easier to see, even with the rain. Which he was so thankful for when he saw Marinette running through the rain, her arm above her eyes to try and help block out the rain. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, she stubbed her foot on a curb and fell to the ground.

"PRINCESS!" He shouted, alarmed for the girl and jumped off of the current roof he was on to make sure she was okay. He rushed to her side to find she was very soaked and unconscious, wasting no time scooping her into his arms and holding her bridal style, he rushed up to the roofs and across the city as fast as he could back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

It only took him a few minutes to get there, and when he did he landed on Marinette's terrace, went in through her trapdoor and placed her down on her bed. He knew he had to get her into dry clothes but there wasn't much he could do without seeming like a creep.

With some stroke of luck, Marinette started to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Princess, how you feeling?" Cat asked.

"Ugh, like I ran into a brick wall, where am I, what happened?" She asked sitting up and holding her head.

"Easy princess, you're in your room. Chameleon told me you were out late without an escorts so I as your knight came to your aid." Chat stated bowing at the waist, lifting his head to look at her still bowing. "Which is a good thing to since you took a nasty fall. I carried you here to safety."

"Thanks Cat." Mar thanked, slightly shivering and this immediately caught Cat's attention.

"Oh we need to get in into some warmer clothes." Cat let out as Marinette started to get off her bed and down to her closet. He helped her down, to her closet and to her bathroom to let her change with privacy.

He decided to use this time to look around her room. He had been in it twice, the first for the gaming competition and the other is when Alya was possessed by the puppeteer and turned into Lady Wifi again. That time he was sure he saw a poster of himself on her wall and now he saw a bunch. They weren't there with the gaming, so either she hid them or put them up recently. He also noticed her desktop background was a montage of many pictures of him tinted pink with hearts around it. He smiled to himself at this, but was interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open.

Marinette now in her usual pj's (The ones we have seen her wear in the show) and hair down, looking a bit better, notice's Cat's snooping.

"You know it is rude to snoop." She stated sassily, he just smiled at this barely getting to see this side of her.

"Well I am a cat and was curious, must know so I can be brought back. So why do you have so many pictures of this guy?" Cat asked really wanting to know more.

"That's Adrien Agreste. Model and son to my favorite designer. He goes to my school and I kinda, have a huge crush on him. But you can never tell him that!" Marinette replied, Cat just nodding.

"Well it has been wonderful to see and save you Princess but it is very late and you should really get some sleep." Cat advised walking over to her, gently grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Sweet dreams my sweet princess." And with that Cat left the room, the rain letting up a bit and heading home thinking about his new found info about himself from his princess.

* * *

The next day at school, James and Nino were waiting outside for Adrien to arrive. Nino because Adrien is his bro, James wanting to know what happened last night.

His car drove up and he came out 20 minutes before class starts.

"Hey bro what's up?" Nino asked as Adrien approached, giving his male friend a fist bump.

"Nothing much." Adrien replied seeming very chipper.

"Hey Nin, you can head in I need to talk with pretty boy here for a moment." James asked, Nino nodding and heading inside. "So, anything happen?"

"Let's just say, some good things happen after 2 am." Was all Adrien said as he walked in, James following and yelling at him for answers quite confused.

* * *

AN: Yes I know I did not put in a single cat pun, I am sorry I just wanted to get this done and posted so you all may enjoy my contribute to Marichat week. I would like to thank you all for reading this, following favoriting reviewing and all that jazz, just warms my heart. I will try to get up the next part of Chameleon origins tonight but I suck at fight scenes so please bear with me. Now until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	14. The 6 ways to become a true Wilson rules

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

The 6 ways to be a true Wilson

W: Yell at someone when they tell you you are wrong but you know you are right.

I: Yell at someone in another language you don't usually speak and they don't know.

L: Make an awesome entrance on a bellhop luggage cart

S: Being in a high speed car race across town (Not against the cops)

O: Get hit by a car and play it off as nothing happened.

N: Punch the guy/girl you like or are dating in the face.

* * *

AN: For the people who read the Marichat tribute, you may remember me saying to remember the rules for becoming a Wilson. Well these are the rules someone must follow to be in the family if they are not related by blood. And yes I am going to make a prompt with this, but that won't be for a while and I hope you all enjoy it. Now until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	15. Origins of the Chameleon part 3

Miraculous Request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, this is the last part of part of the Origins of the Chameleon. After this I will be focusing on my other two miraculous fics though maybe post a new chapter for this every once in awhile. And I hate to say that this might be my last update until next Friday but there is like a 20 % chance I will be able to post another one sooner but the chances of that are slim but let's keep our fingers crossed. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 12: Origins of the Chameleon Part 3

* * *

Marinette was quite confused, she was still where she was when Seenomore was about to blast her, but as she looked down at herself she couldn't see anything, Seenomore also looking around confused.

The hand that was on her left forearm removed it and went to Marinette's mouth, inabling her to speak. She then felt herself being dragged down the steps as Cat noir decides to make his appearance, landing on the railing at the top of the stairs.

" I see you're causing trouble here." Cat said, Marinette letting out a muffled groan at Cat's pun. She was dragged into the locker room as Cat noir grabbed his baton and leapt at his opponent. She continued to be dragged until she was at the girl's restroom, finally released.

"What the-AHH!" She screamed and staggered backwards, falling on her but and looked up at the person who saved her and at the same time kidnapped her.

It was a girl with brunette hair in a side braid but also covered her real ears as there was a fake pair of fake ones on her head that at the tips were dark green but further down until they touched her head became light green, then light blue, and finally dark blue, the beanie sagging on the back of her head the same. Her eyes were like Cats but blue instead of green, with a mask around them dipping down from green to blue as the beanie and ears. Around her neck a solid blue choker that held a green broach with five rows of scales on it. Her costume starting at the choker and from her neck to her waist and hands, did the same the same color fading as her accessories, at her waist was a mini skirt that restarted the pattern until it reached the end at her mid thigh, then the part of her costume that covered her legs once again started the color fading ending at her feet. Also at her waist, was a tail attached to her mini skirt, and not a belt tail like Cats but looks like a real chameleon's tail, once more with the color fading, and just above her tail was a blue ribbon that was attached to a green baton that rested on her hip.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked only a tad scared, thinking Hawk moth sent two akuma's at once.  
"Don't worry, name's Chameleon. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go take care of business." The girl replied running around Marinette to the door and went out.

"Woah, Tikki is there another Miraculous you didn't tell me about?" Marinette asked as Tikki flew out of her purse.

"Well I haven't seen the Chameleon in so long I thought I never would again." Tikki replied.

"Well more on that later, right now we have to stop Rose. Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouted, turning into the spotted heroine. She hurried out of the restroom and through the locker room out to the court yard, to see a Cat noir and the Chameleon fighting see no more.

"My lady!" Cat said suddenly happy to see her, but regretted it as Seenomore turned around and shot a blast from her glasses at Ladybug. Ladybug was about to jump out of the way but the blast was very fast and hit her, sending her back into the wall and fall down on the ground.

"Ladybug!" Cat exclaimed rushing over to his lady to check on her, not noticing Seenomore charging an attack but before it could be fired, the Chameleon's ribbon of whip wrapped around her eyes stopping her attack.

"AAH!" She screamed, trying to pry off the tightly wrapped ribbon.

"Sorry, time to take your eyes on a break." The Chameleon said holding her whip in place.

Cat crouched down by Ladybug who let out a moan, holding her head.

"Are you feline okay m'lady?" Cat asked, smirking only at his pun.

"Really Cat?" She asked opening her eyes which looked very pale. "I-I, I can't see."

Cat slightly paled at this, worried for his lady. He helped her up off the ground and pulled her quickly to behind a pillar as the Seenomore managed to untangle the ribbon around her eyes. She turned to the Chameleon and fired a blast at her, Cham just smirked as she stepped out of the way and got into her camouflage.

"Ugh, where did you go?" She asked looking around for the heroes.

Behind the pillar Cat slightly had his head peaked out, making sure she didn't see the,.

"We need to figure out where the akuma is." Cat stated, Ladybug nodding her head having an idea but was beat to the punch.

"The glasses." Chameleon said as she appeared next to Ladybug.

"Please don't do that." Cat said.

"Come out wherever you are!" Seenomore shouted angrily.

"You think that for an akuma with eye powers would have good eyesight." Cat joked, earning a glare from both girls.

"Let's end this. Lucky charm!" Ladybug bellowed throwing her yo yo into the air. What came from her lucky charm was a pepper shaker which Chameleon caught.

"A pepper shaker? Please tell me there is more to it then this?" Chameleon asked, but then she gasped. "Wait I got an idea! Cat, can you distract her?"  
"Kind of my specialty." Cat bragged.

"That really isn't something you should be proud of." Ladybug said.

"M'Lady, maybe you should stay here since you can't see." Cat noir suggested and Ladybug nodded.

"Okay, let's ride." Cham cued and camoed herself, Cat stepping into view of Seenomore.

"There you are, time for you to lose your sight." She announced and started to shoot at him, he dodged with ease.

On the second level, Chameleon still camoed extended the baton part of her whip over the level, steadying it in place. She then got on it and walked across as if she was a tight rope walker, halting just above Seenomore. She gingerly shook the pepper shaker above her, it spilling all over her.

"ACHOO!" She let out, and sneezed so hard her glasses came off her face. Cat hurried and scooped them up, breaking them in half.

"LADYBUG NOW!" Cat shouted, Ladybug stepping into sight lines, casting her yo yo in a lucky shot, cleansed the akuma, and fixed the little damaged that was caused.

"Well, until next time my lady." Cat said with a bow then ran off.

"C'mon Mar, we better change back before someone realizes we're probably not with everyone else." Chameleon suggested, Ladybug's eyes going wide.

"What do you mean?" She asked quite nervously.

"Oh, c'mon, the hair color and style, you're eyes, I mean seriously I am surprised no one else has figured it out. I mean it is my first day and I already know, and if that wasn't enough of a hint, it's me James." Cham said walking towards the locker room, and dragging Ladybug since she was basically having a stroke.

* * *

AN: And I am done with this, now I am really tired so tell me what you think of this and my other miraculous fics. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night (Mic drop, moon walk)


	16. Luck of the scarf

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: A late Saint Patrick's day present if you will. This is one where Adrien finds out that his birthday scarf is from Marinette. I really wanted to write something for that happening and this idea came to me so I thought to roll with it. And if you guys wish for more of luck of the scarf I can write a part 2 but it will have to wait until Monday because I am writing something for a friend and tomorrow I am going totally tech free because I have to clean my room and it will distract me. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 13: Luck of the scarf

* * *

It was March 17 in paris, or as more well known as Saint Patrick's day. Everything was calm and peaceful luckily. At Adrien's place, he, Cheesy, and Nino are playing video games and his computer.

Nino opted for a green hat from his usual red one to avoid getting pinched, his friends already having green on really did nothing. They were enjoying themselves and the piece, that was until Adrien's door the one closest to the bathroom slammed open, James walked in looking very angry and about to will someone. Her usual dark blue ice skater type dress now the same green as the strip on Adrien's shirt, and a lighter green scarf around her neck that looked very much like Adrien's blue one.

"YOU BAKA!" She shouted angrily then stomped towards Adrien's closet, throwing random clothes in it behind her as she searched through, the guys just staying in their seats fearing for their safety.

"She called you an idiot in another language, I suggest you hide, like, now." Cheesy advised emphasizing now.

After another minute of digging through his closet, James stood up holding a blue knitted scarf.

"This is the one you got for your birthday?" James asked still with a murderous look.

"Yes, from my father. Though with that look you have I am regretting my answer." Adrien replied looking terrified.

"Birthday yes, father no." She corrected walking over to the boy.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"See for yourself." Was all she said as she dropped the scarf onto the blonde's lap as she stood in front of the trio, she also took of her scarf and held one end in her hand.

"Where did you get you're scarf from/" Nino asked, though James gave him a look that said 'That is a stupid question'.

"I think the same place Adrien's is from." Chessy guessed as Adrien gasped holding up an end of his scarf.

"Marinette." He let out looking at her name stitched in a darker blue at the end of the scarf.

"No duh baka." James said holding up her end to Adrien's face Marinette's name there but green.

"How did you find out?" Cheesy asked what all the guys were thinking.

"Well I was hanging with Marinette in her room…" James started to tell the tale.

* * *

Just an hour ago at Marinette's, James and her were hanging out. Marinette at her workstation drawing up a new design, James on her chaise just staring at the ceiling very bored, on Marinette's computer was music playing from K-ghoul radio station (If you read Jealousy kills the cat; thy name is Adonis than remember K-ghoul, it comes into play.)

"Ugh, I am so bored. Hey you have any green accessories I could wear?" James asked smiling sweetly, sitting up straight with her legs and holding her ankles.

"If you want anything, you can see if there is anything in that magenta box, those are designs I made but didn't necessarily like done." Marinette responded pointing to a box under her desk. James hopped off the chaise and just for flare did a cartwheel over to the desk, twirling twice than jumping up and landing indian style, pulling the box out, taking the lid out and placing it on the side, and starting to dig through the box. After a moment she found something that caught her eye.

"What, didn't like green for this scarf?" James asked jokingly holding up a green scarf, Marinette looking a tad frightened.

"Uh well, ya see..." She trailed off rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Wait a sec, you also have it in a red, purple, orange, yellow, why so many colors?" James asked.

"Well, I actually was making it as a present for Adrien but made it in many colors, and decide on blue." Marinette replied, James gaining a surprised look.

"Wait, so you hand knitted at least 6 scarfs?" James asked sounding extremely shocked.

"Yeah, he did get it but thinks it is from his father. It's fine, he's happy and that's all that matters." Marinette responded with a smile but James looked very angry.

"No it isn't! You put a lot of hard work into these and not even getting credit! I am gonna give that baka a piece of my mind!" She exclaimed walking to the trapdoor to the living room and stomped out, Marinette would have followed her but knew she was on a warpath and nothing could stop her, and all she could hope for is that she didn't kill Adrien.

* * *

"And here we are." James finished, arms crossed all three boys looking very shocked.

"Also," And she hit Adrien upside the head.  
"Ow." He let out, rubbing his head but feeling he deserved it for being such a jerk, also guilt for not knowing this sooner and now unaware of what to do.

* * *

AN: Yes I know it ain't that long but right now I am very tired so R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	17. Luck of the scarf part 2

Miraculous Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Many people asked for a part 2 of this so I am making it, and now there will also be a part 3 but I am on spring break until tuesday so goodie! Now I would like to comment on some reviews, just because I feel it necessary and the heck of it.

Guest-Yes, James is very awesome, and her just clearing up chaos in their lives even if she caused it is just what she does.

Animefan2015-Why thank you, James is very lovable and I am glad so many people like her. And he totally deserved being called baka, my friend Jazy taught me that word and I thought it would be perfect.

Camembert621-I am guessing you might want this?

Mikalyn-What is Imfao? Thank you, that means a lot to me. Trust me I am not chill I am a hyper ball chatter box that sometimes acts as if she is drunk according to my friend. And I do not mean this in a bad way but what is with the finger guns, I am just confused not trying to be mean I am just curious. Also what beanie game though I am glad it is on point.

Mayuralover-Yes it is in her nature to be up front and very brutal, just what she do.

Gracie Macca-Why thank you sometimes I feel I am bad at them. And I am happy but sorry you were up all night. Happy because it makes you wanna read more. Sorry because you must have lost so much sleep.

Joy Foo 0709-Woah that is really cool.

Also for the purpose of this Cheesy and Nino know James and Adrien are Cat noir and Chameleon. I do wanna say a few more things, but I will wait till later, so on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 14: Luck of the scarf part 2

* * *

"So stupido, got any ideas to fix this?" James asked crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

"Hey she's lighting up, she's gone from baka to stupido." Cheesy pointed out with a smile but it faltered as James gave him a glare.

"You want me to be mad at you too, huh buster?" She asked angrily, eyes widening.

"I'll shut up." Cheesy replied putting his head down.

"There ya go." She added with a smirk as Adrien got up and walked past her dialing his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning to him as he turned back to them stopping at the halfway point between his bed and where the others are at his computer.

"Calling Marinette." He responded pushing the call button and bringing the phone to his ear.

"No! No no no no no no no no no! You are not fixing this over the phone." James said roughly taking the phone from and threw it, luckily it landed on the couch.

"What's so wrong about him doing it over the phone?" Plagg asked floating next Adrien's head.

"Because this is a face to face kind of conversation." Cham replied floating next to James' head.

"And over the phone wouldn't make it as meaningful." Cheesy added.

"Yeah, that would be like dumping someone over the phone." Nino interjected earning snickers from the kwami's, funny looks from the boys and a death glare courtesy of James.

"You are Cat noir for pete's sake! You beat akuma's all the time, make bad puns, and shamelessly flirt with Ladybug! You should be man enough to go to Marinette's and telling her you know about the scarf or so help me…!" James ranted grabbing Adrien by the front of his shirt and cut off by a feminine voice.

"If you wish to hear your message again, press one. If you wish to erase your message, press two." The automated voice said from the couch. Everyone's eyes going wide with panic.

"GAH!" James exclaimed letting go of the blonde. Cam and Plagg quickly flew over to the couch, and they both pressed 2. They each let out a sigh of relief, Cam wiping his brow.

"That was a close one." Cam said relieved.

"Crisis averted!" Plagg announced, everyone else letting out a sigh of relief.

"Messaged saved. Goodbye." The automated voice said, everyone let out an "Ahh!"

"It could be worse, Marinette could have actually answered the phone." Nino tried, just gaining a 'I will kill you look' from James.

"Run Nino! Run!" Cheesy yelled running to the couch and jumping over it hiding, James letting out a groan and throwing her head back.

* * *

AN: And done. The whole run thing was something that I was inspired by from Friends, 'The one where Rachel quits.' Now to the things I wished to say earlier. First if any of you wish to wanna see what James looks like, I have made art for her and put it on deviant art. First there is James, Chameleon, and for the fun of it I made her as a ninja inspired by the episode Volpina how in that book they looked like ninja's to me at least. And that brings me to my second topic, I am debating whether or not to write something based off Volpina, but not sure if I should so if anyone wishes for me to, please tell me it will be greatly appreciated and I even have an idea but if anyone else has an idea that will be awesome. Now until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night.(Mic drop, moon walk)


	18. Volpina remake part 1

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, I am sorry to say that luck of the scarf is gonna be put on hold, only because I wanna focus on this Volpina remake, thank you Emily, much better than the idea I had that involved sledding down the Eiffel tower. So basically this is what would happen if James, Cam, and Chessy were actually in the show. Also two quick things, Cheesy does know that Adrien and James are Cat noir and Chameleon, and he also takes fencing, these are for the purpose of the story. Also each scene from the episode is gonna be a part but I might do two sometimes. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 14: Volpina remake part 1

* * *

It's early morning in paris, quite sunny out and nothing seeming to go wrong. In the Agreste mansion, Adrien and Cheesy are walking down the steps to the front door for there fencing class. But stop when they hear Mr. Agreste yelling in the atrium(I think that's what it's called at least).

"Of course you're bothering me! I was working on a very important file! What do you want?" They heard him say, the door slightly jarred and they saw him walk by on the phone. They both approached the door, poking their heads through.

"What? That's unacceptable! You were want a file with every measures, you only had to follow my directives, you fool!" Mr. Agreste bellowed slamming his fist on a book on his table. He then closed it, picked it up and started to walk where the portrait of Adrien's mother is located.

"What do I do now? The fashion display is three days from now!" He stated walking to a safe and putting the book inside.

"No, no, not him, he's an incompetent. Contact Natalie, my assistant she'll give you what to work on." Gabriel instructed as he closed the safe, then covered it with his wife's painting, walking towards the doors but not noticing the boys or how they quickly backtracked and hide behind a pillar as he walked by them.

"He has a safe behind mom's portrait? Adrien asked, Plagg flying out as he talked, then walked towards the doors.

"Seems like it." Cheesy replied following the blonde.

"Oh secrets, I love them!" Plagg exclaimed following the boys.

They stood (In Plagg's case floated) in front of the painting for a second, they both putting down their bags, Cheesy grabbing the left side of the portrait to open it.

"Go on, go on! Open it! Open it!" Plagg encouraged as they all looked at the safe. Adrien stretched his hand out to push one of the buttons but stopped short by Cheesy's warning.

"Wait, this is a bad idea. Your father my get mad at us for snooping around." Cheesy suggested, Adrien pondering on his words for a second.

"You're right, and I don't even know the code. Plus we'll be late to fencing." Adrien replied.

"Oh you two are no fun!" Plagg exclaimed flying to the safe door and through it.

"Plagg no!" Adrien let out putting his hands on either side of the safe, but took a step back when it opened. He opened the door to it and gasped, Cheesy just looking puzzled.

"So what do we have here… A book on Tibet, a receipt for a hospital in Tibet from 2 years ago, and an old dusty book." Plagg said looking at all the stuff, and throwing the old dusty book at Adrien who caught it.

"Don't forget this peacock hair pin and… a picture of a lady I know I have seen before." Cheesy said picking up the peacock.

"It's my mom." Adrien replied and started to look through the book.

"I know that, but I feel like I have seen her before, just somewhere." Cheesy responded looking from the pin and then the book as Adrien flipped through it.

"I feel like I have seen, this book somewhere… oh whatever!" Plagg exclaimed as the guys looked at the book, first they saw a girl that looked like a fox ninja, then a girl Chameleon ninja, and one of a Cat noir ninja.

"I'm hungry, I need Camembert!" Plagg let out, the guys looking at him for a second.

"Why does my father keep this book in a safe?" Adrien asked, flipping the pages again, only to gasp in horror. On the page, was Hawk moth.

"Hawk moth? Why is this monster in the middle of all these superheroes?" Adrien asked, Cheesy just shrugging in response.

"Maybe it is because he also has a miraculous?" Cheesy guessed.

"Hey oh! I told you I was hungry!" Plagg yelled, but Adrien didn't have time to respond as he closed the book to the sound of footsteps approaching. Plagg hiding in his jacket and Adrien about to put the book back, Cheesy the same with the peacock pin, but instead they closed the safe and covered it with the portrait, each putting their items in their bags just as Natalie and the Gorilla came in.

"Adrien? You and Carter are going to be late" She said, both her and Gorilla stopping at the door.

"Oh, I forgot this in here!" Adrien replied holding up his fencing helmet then putting it in his bag, him and Cheesy standing up.

"Yeah, sometimes he can be an airhead." Cheesy added, both boys chuckling nervously, Adrien scratching the back of his head.

* * *

AN: And done, this was fun to make so far. I would have had it up last night but I was really tired. Also there is a very good reason why I had the slip of paper Plagg was holding before from a hospital, first person to figure out will get secret information that will not be public for a very long time, a sneak peek if you will. Also a good reason Cheesy took the clip but more on that later. Now, I will either update today or tomorrow but probably be today. Also if anyone wishes to see Chameleon as a ninja from the book, on my profile page is a link to my deviant art account where I have posted it. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	19. No questions asked

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I said I would be focusing on the Volpina remake but I had this idea from re-watching animan that I had to make this. Also I am stuck with Volpina, only because well, I kinda have this weird fetish that I avoid watching the weird or awkward parts of something, like Marinette's freak out, the bathroom scene in animan, and what happened with Ladybug, Lila, and Adrien at the park. And those are only moments from Miraculous I can think of. And I don't know why but whenever those come up in anything I have to skip them or leave the room. But I am gonna try to watch Marinette's freak out in Volpina without freaking out myself to continue it. But until then I hope you all enjoy this little thing that is DEFINITELY a one shot, but I also quickly wanna say things to your lovely reviews.

Animefan2015-Yes I really wanted something to happen like that but to Adrien instead. You're welcome, yeah I forget if I said my friend taught me the word but she did and she also watches a lot of anime, she knows a lot of japanese as well, she even taught me to curse a bit in the language. Thank you. And I have an idea of what might happen with the phone but haven't come to a sure fire decision yet.

Taco Fox-I am glad you like this so much and glad I made you laugh a bunch.

Mayuralover-Thanks for thinking the chapter was so funny, it was my goal. And as I said before I really wanted to something like that happen to Adrien.

Dwarrior-Why thank you, that means a lot. Yes another weird thing about me, I can start things but takes me forever to finish them, or never even finishing them because I can't think of anything. And most of the time when I am stuck I start on something new which is why many of my things are unfinished. Glad you still like it though. And I intend to.

Okay, now with that done, on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 15: No questions asked.

* * *

It was the middle of the day on a Wednesday in Paris, raining out. Ladybug and Chameleon just dealt with an akuma, Cat would have come but was busy and couldn't get out of it. (Lunch with his dad.)

Lunch break was just about to end when Ladybug and Chameleon landed on the roof of the school, entering from the windows of the bathroom. Each entering a window, right next to the other, each landing in a stall and realising there transformations, James being the first to exit and see the girls bathroom to be empty.

"Well, remind me to kill cat next time I see him." James told Cam who just chuckled.

"Hey cut him some slack, you know that what he was doing was important to him." Cam replied James just rolling her eyes.

"Hey Mar, how long does it take you to change…" James trailed as she went to the stall next to her which is left and opened it, to find no one there.

"...Back, where did she go?" James asked turning to Cam with a look of confusion.

"Wait, she went to the right window, and your stall was next to the wall." Cam pointed out.

"Wait, what room is to the right?" James asked as the two exited the bathroom, both sets eyes going wide, James gasping and covering her mouth with her hands when they saw the door to the other room.

"She landed in the boys bathroom." Cam stated bluntly as flying to sit on James' shoulder.

"This should so be another reason why girls can go into a boys bathroom." James said, remembering the conversation she had with Marinette about a month ago.

* * *

"You went into the guy's bathroom to talk to Adrien?!" James asked Marinette as they sat in Mar's room on her bed, a pizza box in between them, along with a plate of cookies and cream puffs. Tikki having a cookie, Cam cream puff.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Mar replied dejectedly, continuing to eat her slice of pizza.

"No offense, but I am pretty sure when you are around Adrien you don't think." Tikki said with a little giggle enjoying her cookie.

"Can't argue with you there." Marinette responded with a giggle of her own.

"James, would that be a valid reason?" Cam asked confusing the red spotted heroine and her kwami.

"Valid reason for what?" Mari asked.

"There are four valid reasons why a girl can walk into a boys bathroom. One, you are really sick and just rush into the nearest one. Two, if you are blind. Three, if you are a mother and you have a son that refuses to go to the ladies room. And four, if you have amnesia. Going in to talk to a boy, not a good reason." James answered.

"Can any more reasons be made?" Tikki asked, tilting her head.

"Over time something might happen and I might dub it a valid reason." James said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Are there any valid reasons a guy can go into the girl's room?" Mar asked, taking a cookie herself.

"Why yes there are." James said, popping a cream puff in her mouth.

* * *

"Yup, I am definitely adding this to the list. Also, going to get your friend." James said, about to walk into the bathroom but stopped by someone clearing their throat.

" Mr. Damocles, how ya doin'?" James asked turning to the man, scratching the back of her head and Cam quickly flying into the collar of her vest and hiding there.

"What exactly are you doing Ms. Wilson?" Mr Damocles asked looking very mad.

"Would you believe me if I said I was blind?" James asked, Mr. Damocles shaking his head. James let out a sigh and her body slumped. "Your office?"

"You know the way." Mr. D said, allowing James to walk past him, he behind her as they went to his office.

* * *

It was later that day, school coming to a close for the day, Marinette still stuck in the bathroom, James in the waiting room of Mr. Damocles office waiting for her uncles to arrive, luckily James had her phone and was texting Marinette during this time. James finding out that the stall she was in was jammed shut, and she was soaking wet from there fight in the rain, James was wet herself but wasn't as wet as Marinette.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do?" James asked aloud throwing her head back, luckily no one else was in the waiting room and Cam de camoed himself from atop her head.

"I got an idea." Cam said.

"Please tell me it won't get me in anymore trouble, because I rather not hear a lecture from Freight train and Bulge. Just a slow dune buggy ride around town listening to classical music will be suffering enough" James said looking up at the little kwami.

"Just call in a no questions asked from your knight in shining armor." Cam suggested, James smiling.

"Yes good idea. And he is not my knight." James said getting her phone and sending a text.

* * *

In the classroom, the bell just rang everyone packing up to leave.

"Hey, do you guys know where Marinette and James are?" Alya asked standing next to Nino's desk.

"Nope." Nino stated putting on his backpack.

"Not since lunch break." Adrien added slinging his bag across his body.

"I saw James heading to Mr. Damocles office before class started." Cheesy said standing next to Adrien. His phone went off, he got it out of his pocket and tapped it a few times.

"Well I am gonna see if she is at home. Later." Alya said exiting the classroom.

"Hey guys, I am gonna need you're help with something." Cheesy said not taking his eyes off his phone.

"What is it?" Adrien asked, the two dudes turning to their friend.

"James just called in a no questions asked and I said yes to it." Cheesy provided, gesturing to his phone, it pinging again him returning his gaze to it.

"What is it?" Nino repeated the blonde's question.

"She wants us to clear the boys bathroom and get open the the stall to the far right, also to get a garment bag out of her locker before we do so." Cheesy relayed.

"Why?" Nino asked once more.

"Remember, no questions asked." Cheesy said, heading out the guys following behind him.

They went to the brunette's locker, got out the garment and headed towards the boys room.  
"What do you think she wants us to do?" Nino asked as they walked into the men's room, luckily no one.

"Not sure, knowing James it could be anything." Adrien said who was holding the garment bag. They were all startled when they heard a feminine "EEP!"

"You guys heard that right?" Nino asked, Cheesy walking to the door James said and tugged at it but it was really jammed.

"Uh, little help guys?" Cheesy requested, Adrien giving the garment bag to Nino, grabbed the door handle to the stall and him and Cheesy tugged at it for a moment, finally getting it opened.

"Marinette?" Nino asked, the other two looking in. In the stall, Marinette sitting on the toilet, soaked and in a ball.

"What happened!?" All three guys asked in unison.

"Uh, I ate too much at lunch, and rushed into the nearest bathroom because I felt really sick, and it turned out to be the men's room." Marinette said in a meek voice, then sneezed.

"Let's get you out of here." Adrien said helping her up and putting an arm around her, rubbing her arms to help warm her up. Marinette's cheeks were dusted pink and she would have been really freaking out if she wasn't so cold.

"At least we know what the bag is for." Nino said holding up the bag, Cheesy heading to the exit, and poking his head out.

"Coast is clear. Let's hit it." Cheesy said holding open the door as Adrien guided out the bluenette.

"Here, fresh change." Nino said giving Marinette the garment bag as Adrien guided her to the ladies room, the boys letting her go change.

"What do you think happened?" Adrien asked in bewilderment.

"Remember, no questions asked." Cheesy replied with a shrug.

* * *

AN: Just to make clear, Cam will eat any food that is in puff form, cream puff, cheese puff, shrimp puff, any food in that is a puff. Tomorrow I do plan to have the next part of Volpina up but I am going shopping and gotta clean my room up a bit so no promises. Now I am tired so R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	20. Volpina remake part 2

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, I managed to watch Marinette's freaked out, not as bad as I thought it would be. This time it will end at the library scene and by that when Marinette follows Lila after she get's the book. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 14: Volpina remake part 2

* * *

Marinette, Alya, and James are walking up the school, up the steps, Marinette and James stopping for a second hearing what Rose was saying to Jukela.

"Can you believe that Lila knows Prince Ali personally. She flew with him in his private jet!" Rose fangirled to her friend.

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila? He should have written it about me!" Chloe seethed, confusing the bluenette and brunette of what she was talking about.

"Lila knows every director in Hollywood! And she promised that she would talk to Steven Spielberg about me!" Nino gushed to Kim and Max. Marinette and James then rushed down the steps to Alya, James with confusion, Marinette with panic.

"Who's Lila?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I know a ton of Hollywood directors myself and never once has any of them said anything about Lila." James said, her friends giving her a confused look.

"A new girl from Italy." Alya said pointing up to where a girl was standing with Adrien. It looked like she was stroking her finger around his chest with his eyes as wide as saucers.

"She said she'd give me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog. Ladybug saved her life once, look!" Alya added clicking her phone which played a video from the Ladyblog and you could see Lila in it. She had a hand to her chest and was laughing, the girls unsure why.

"Ugh, that laugh is like my aunt Janice's." James winced, covering her ears.

"But who is she? And what is she doing with my Adrien?!" Marinette asked.

"Uh, girl, unless you called dibs on him, he's fair game." James said in a joking tone earning a glare from Marinette.

"That girl has an incredible life! Her parents are diplomats, she traveled a lot, it's awesome!" Alya exclaimed happily.

"What? Why are you telling me that?! This is a catastrophe! What if Adrien falls in love with her? I've never traveled in a private jet, and nobody wrote a song for me, and I don't know any director from Hollywood! Adrien will completely forget about me!" Marinette freaked out.

"Girl chill. You know me, who had ridden in first class before, guest starred in a movie, and has helped directed a hollywood movie. Plus base jump off the statue of liberty, been in a bellhop luggage cart race from San francisco, to L.A. and won by the way, also my parents are actors. So, were all good." James stated patting her friend on the back. The girls, well besides Alya, saw Lila, dragging Adrien somewhere.

"Where are they going? Alya! James! We need to stop them!" Marinette exclaimed shaking both her friends.

"You're worrying too much Marinette! And my Ladyblog views just exploded because of this interview!" Alya gushed walking away.

"What is happening? Did Lila compel everyone or something?" Marinette asked with a downtrodden expression.

"If it helps, I hate her hair." James said sympathetically.

"Are you a bit jealous Marinette?" Tikki asked opening the flap of her hand bag.

"That's an understatement." Cam de camoing from atop James head.

"What? Me, jealous? No way!" Marinette said with a scoff. But then rushed off in the direction Adrien and Lila went, James following. They saw them heading into the library from the bottom of the staircase, the girls going up when they entered.

Quietly entering and closing the door, peering behind a bookcase to see Adrien sitting boredly at a table. Marinette standing with James on the ground sitting on her legs.

"Where is she?" Marinette asked in a whispered tone, Tikki poking herself out of the clutch. Adrien was staring off into space tapping his fingers, after a second pushing himself back from the table and reaching down into his bag to get a book. Tikki gasped once she saw it, flying out of the bag and into the open air, startling both girls.

"Marinette! Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look!" Tikki exclaimed, Marinette slightly panicking.

"Hey that ryhmes." Cam pointed out, flying from James head to Marinette's clutch.

"Why are you talking about the book? Hide Tikki!" Marinette cautioned opening her jacket a bit for Tikki to fly into but just flew towards Adrien, behind a bookshelf.

"We can can start on that history homework, it's nicer when we're two don't you think?" Lila asked sitting down, Adrien covering his book with his math book, but moving it slightly when Lila leaned closer.

"What's this?" Lila asked noticing the book and taking it to look at it.

"Uh, nothing really, it's kind of an encyclopedia about superheroes." Adrien said setting his hand on his math book, Lila resting her hand on his.

"I love superheroes." She replied.

"Oh no! It's too late!" Marinette let out, crotching a bit and clutching her head accidentally moving the book cart behind her. The girls look at it, Marinette with an idea, James worrying how the idea will turn out.

Tikki is resting on the bookshelf behind Lila, squinting to get a good look at the book. Lila turned the page from Hawk Moth, to a girl that looks like a ninja version of Ladybug.

"Ladybug?" Lila questioned, seeing her.

"Ohh, she's so fascinating…" Adrien trailed off with a dreamy far away look. Lila looked very unhappy at Adrien's statement.

"No need to wear a costume to be a fascinating girl, you know?" Lila said moving her chair to sit next to Adrien.

"Uh, I don't know, I…" He trailed off again, not sure what to say.

"It looks like you have a crush for this superheroine, don't you?" Lila questioned with a smirk.

"Me? No not at all!" Adrien said as Marinette and James moved the book cart to be on the other side of the table.

"You know, I didn't tell you but, Ladybug and I are very close!" Lila said causing the three miraculous holders to gasp in shock.  
"Oh yea?!" Adrien asked, very interested.

"We can talk about this, if you want. But, not here, we'll meet in the park after class and I'll tell you what I know." Lila said causing Marinette to growl and clench her fists. She then put her hands on top of the books, James grabbing her shoulders to stop her, but they slipped and the cart veered off to the side hitting the wall, causing Adrien to stand up and see what happened, the girls luckily were quick enough to get under the table. Adrien's phone buzzed, he saw he had to be at fencing in one minute.

"I have to go, I have class in 58 seconds!" He exclaimed showing Lila his phone and b]packed up his books, he was about to put his bag over his body but Lila appeared in front of him which caused him to drop it.

"So?" She asked, Adrien's books spilling all over the floor.

"We'll see each other at the park?" She added, using her foot to, move Adrien's books. The girls noticing this as she picked up the rest of Adrien's things and handed them to him.

"Uh, count on it." He said then rushed out of the library. Once he was out of sight Lila turned around and picked up the book, it opening to the page with a fox girl on it.

"A fox superheroine, interesting…" She trailed off, exiting the library herself. Once she was out of sight the girls climbed out from under the table and Tikki flew to them.

"Marinette!" Tikki chastised.

"I know! I need to talk to Adrien before he talks to Lila at the park! He must know that girl is a thief" Marinette exclaimed.

"I'm right behind ya." James added giving a thumbs up.

"No! We can't say anything to Adrien! I need to get a closer look at his book first! If it;s the book I think it is, then we need to get it back!"

"Wait, why is this book concerning us?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, seems like an old dusty book to me." James said with a shrug.

"It may be old and dusty, but also much more." Cam said poking out of the clutch.

"I'll explain it to you when I'll be sure, quick! We must not let Lila out of our sight!" Tikki stated in a very serious tone.

* * *

AN: And done. I will be able to post part 3 tomorrow only because I wanna work on Jealousy kills the cat, thy name is Adonis. So enjoy this until then so R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	21. Volpina remake part 3

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Part 3, yippee. I am planning on posting part 4 later, and maybe even get part 5 out before easter. This time it will end with Lila getting transformed. The next part will end when they head to the Agreste mansion, and part 5 will be the final part to this whole remake. Now, incase anyone reads my author's notes and remembering my weird fetish about not being able to watch certain parts of things, well when Ladybug tells off Lila at the part is one and I am sorry but I refuse to watch it. So I replaced it with a conversation between James and Cheesy instead, so if anyone likes those two OC's I hope you will like the conversation, now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 14: Volpina remake part 3

* * *

Behind a tree, James and Marinette are watching Lila's interview on the Ladyblog.

"Ha ha ha, Ladybug and I are like this." Lila said on the phone crossing her fingers.

"What a liar!" Marinette exclaimed, James nodding along as the two kwami's were in Marinette's purse, watching Lila.

"Hey, there she is!" Cam stated pointing a head and catching the girl's attention. They sae as she exited a shop and walked down a street, they moved to behind a parked car to get a better view. Once she turned the corner they followed after her to the part, and hide behind a tree far away.

"We're too far!" Tikki exclaimed, James rolling her eyes, got out her phone and activated the camera on it. She zoomed in real close and they saw her get out a necklace in the shape of a fox tale, putting it on and reading the book. But she immediately closed it, stood up and hide it behind her back waving to someone. The girls and Cam turned and saw Adrien walking towards her, waving and having a smile on his face.

"Oh no, he's already here." Marinette exclaimed worriedly. Still with the camera, they saw her toss the book into the trash can, and drag Adrien onto the bench.

"Throwing away the book? Seriously?" James asked shocked.

"What a pest." Marinette added, Chameleon wielder and kwami nodding.

"I'm going to go get it!" Tikki interjected, flying towards the trashcan.

"No Tikki." Marinette chastised.

"I have to see that book. Take care of Adrien." She responded then continued her venture to the trashcan. The girls running after her and Cam flying into the trashcan after Tikki. The girls stopping behind the tree behind the trashcan as the kwami's tried to lift the book out of the trash.

"So, you really know Ladybug like that? Really" Adrien asked, Tikki and Cam getting it to the edge of the trash. Marinette moved to behind the trashcan, James staying behind the tree.

"It is the book, Marinette!" Tikki cheered quietly, Marinette pulling it and the kwami's out of the garbage.

"In fact, Ladybug didn't just save my life, she also became my friend. Because her and I, we share the same secret. It's...the secret I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendent of a fox superheroine! Volpina!" Lila gushed.

"Volpina?" Adrien questioned.

"Volpina?!" James and Marinette also asked at the same time but in hushed tones.

"Oh wait, I think I've seen her in my book." Adrien responded, about to dig in his bag for his book.

"Of course she's in your book! She's one of the greatest superheroine's, she's stronger and more famous than Ladybug. By the way, between us, I'm not gonna be mean, but Ladybug isn't all that great." Lila added, Marinette having to gnaw on the book to not scream.

"Grandmother gave me this pendant." Lila added again, Marinette slowly backing away.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone lie so well." Tikki gushed, noticing Marinette running off, James right behind her. Tikki and Cam flying after them out of the park.

"Okay, we have the book. I don't wanna lose Adrien. Time to act." Marinette proclaimed giving the book to James, and stopped by the brunette putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, as much as I want to knock her upside the head, maybe we should come up with a plan?" James suggested.

"I do have one, expose her for the liar she is." Marinette replied clenching her fists,before James could get a word in, Marinette rushed into the alley across the street.

"Marinette! You're forcing me to be the voice of reason! AND IT'S NOT A GOOD LOOK FOR ME!" James shouted to her friend, seeing the pink light flood the alley and leap over to the park.

"Ugh, this won't end well." James said, shaking her head, Cam flying to her head and going into camo mode.

"What won't end well?" James heard someone ask to her right, she turned and saw Cheesy eating a chicken leg and holding a bucket of fried chicken, this causing her to cross her arms, cock her hip to the side, a smirk forming on her face.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" She asked causing him to choke on his chicken a bit.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Cheese, you're a secret keeper eater. Whenever you are hiding something from me, you eat a bunch of food before you end up cracking. Remember that time you ruined my favorite beanie, you gained 15 pounds from that. So, I ask again, what are you hiding?" James asked.

"Okay, long story short, I found this in Adrien's house." Cheesy started, putting the chicken leg in the bucket and throwing it away in the trash can next to him. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out the peacock pin.

"Hey, I think I know this from somewhere." James said taking the pin and examining it.

"I know, I had that exact same thought but can't remember where." Cheesy replied.

"Hm, maybe Cassidy's might know." James suggested. She glanced over at the park and saw the scene of Ladybug telling off Lila and thought maybe it was a good time to peak in.

"Uh Cheese, I gotta do some damage control, you head to Cassidy's and find out about the pin." James instructed rushing across the street.

"James, what's going on?" Cheesy asked.

"Cheesy, you have known me for almost 12 years now, what is the one thing you should absolutely know about me?" James asked stopping at the beginning of the alley and turning to look at Cheesy.

"Never get in a fight with you because you will beat me to a pulp." Cheesy stated.

"The other one thing."

"Don't ask about your parents."

"The other one thing."

"Never question why you are a tomboy wearing a dress."

"The other one thing."

"When you were six and we went to that petting zoo…"

"Shaddup! And the other one thing."

"You like to race bellhop luggage carts."

"The other one thing."

"You think that a guy singing to a girl when she is in her room is a total cliche but still sweet."

"The other one thing."

"Never to question you."

"Neva to question me. Now, you go to K-Ghoul to figure out about the pin, me, damage control." James said, rushing into the alley, Cheesy going to his destination, just as Ladybug left the park leaving Adrien there alone. After a moment the alley flooded with blue light and the Chameleon leapt out to find Ladybug.

* * *

With Lila, she is standing in front of a poster of Ladybug, her face angry with tear streaks on it.

"Because of you I'll never be with Adrien! I hate you Ladybug!" Lila yelled at the poster throwing her bag at it, then falling to her knees. Across the street, Cheesy saw Lila's little tantrum and kinda felt sorry for her.

Lila continued to weep on the ground, not noticing the black butterfly flying towards her, but Cheesy did, but thought nothing of it since he has never seen an akuma before. Her head which had been bent straightened up and Cheesy could see the tips of a pink outline around her face.

"With pleasure Hawkmoth." Lila spoke, Cheesy hearing and gasped, and another when she was engulfed in a blackish purple tar, and a final time when she stood up, looking like a fox girl. He witnessed her playing her flute staff, a yellow ball of light forming at the end, and hit it against the poster. She leapt away Cheesy seeing now the poster changed to one of her and Adrien.

* * *

AN: Done, I should have up part 4 tomorrow now it is nearly 4:30 in the morning so, R&R, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	22. Volpina remake part 4

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Part 4, and so soon, less than 12 hours from the last one I am quite proud of myself, I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. Now to the reviews.

Emily-Thank you, that means so much, and I hope you like this part as well as the others, and I will get part 5 up either later tonight or tomorrow. Twice I stayed up for 24 hours so it is all good. Happy easter to you and all. Also I wish to say thank you for the idea to do this, it has been very helpful.

Now, on with the show

* * *

Prompt 14: Volpina remake part 4

* * *

Adrien is been driven home, outside the house Gorilla opens the door, and they both notice the meteor flying down towards Paris. Gorilla frozen in shock still holding open the door, didn't register Adrien rushing out of the car and into the mansion. He rushed into his room and transformed into Cat noir. He then leapt out his window to help stop the meteor.

As the meteor was coming in really close, Ladybug landed on her terrace, noticing it.

"Red Alert!" She shouted jumping off her balcony, sliding down her roof and using her yo-yo to get closer to the meteor. As she continued to get closer, a orange blur flew by, startling her. The blur stopped in front of the meteor in the form a fox girl.

She put out her hands to catch the meteor, it pushing her until she landed on the tip of the Louvre, then she flew up wards pushing the meteor with her and throwing it in the air, then flew back towards the ground.

What no one noticed was that a pigeon was in the meteor's path, and when it hit the bird, it disappeared. Another thing no one noticed is that on the roof Volpina landed, there was another one who swiped at the first one, causing her to disappear, as she walked to the edge of the roof.

"I am Volpina! The only superheroine Paris needs!" Volpina declared, everyone cheering for her and chanting her name.

On a roof ways away, Ladybug stood watching the scene.

"Volpina?" She questioned as Chameleon landed next to her on her left.

"That is so untrue. Paris can have to superheroine's and one hero. Use the heroine's, Cat the hero. Four's a crowd" James said hands on her hips, Cat landing to Ladybug's right.

"Look's like we have a new colleague." Cat said, resting his baton on his shoulders with a hand on either side.

"Don't you find it weird, this superheroine, coming out of nowhere like this?" Ladybug questioned.

"Chameleon did." Cat pointed out.

"Difference is, I am awesome and wasn't a total show off." Cham defended herself.

"In any case, she rocked. If she hadn't been there…" Cat started but was cut off.

"I could have stopped that meteorite myself!" Ladybug exclaimed angrily crossing her arms.

"Hey relax, all I said is she seems tough." Cat replied shrinking his baton to it's usual travel size as Volpina landed in front of them.

"Hi you three, you're just in time, I need a hand." Volpina greeted standing up, then ran past them in between Ladybug and Cat noir, the three being startled by her actions. They followed her as she flew off the building, landing a distance away on another roof, Cat on one side, Ladybug and Cham on the other peering over the chimney's.

"I can't believe this! It's Hawkmoth, in the flesh!" Cat exclaimed seeing him roofs away his back turned to them.

"We never saw him in the flesh before." Ladybug pointed out.

"Something seems off about this." Cham pointed out, her whip going off. She grabbed it off her hip and saw it was Cheesy calling her. "Uh, I better take this she said about to answer but stopped by being yelled at.

"This might be our only chance to get Hawkmoth and you're gonna ruin it by answering a phone call?" Volpina questioned. Cham looked at her whip, then Hawkmoth, then her partners plus Volpina and let out a sigh. She quickly push answer brought it to her ear and blurted:

"Cheese, kinda busy so call back in 5." Then she hung up and wrapped it around her waist.

"There, I got 5 minutes so let's make this quick." Cham advised.

"It's obvious us three won't be too much to stop him. Like this we can make use of each of our talents." Volpina said looking at Cat noir.

"You can count on us!" Cat responded.

"By the way, nice to meet you Cat noir. I adore your suit." Volpina gushed.

"Thanks, yours isn't bad either y'know." Cat replied. Cham and Ladybug sticking their tongues out in disgust.

"Yo, bonnie, clyde, focus." Cham said annoyed.

"First the meteorite, and now Hawkmoth, all in the same day! Come on, don't you think that's a little weird?" Ladybug question turning to Cat and Volpina.

"Why do you say that?" Volpina asked.

"I was talking to Cat noir." Ladybug snapped.

"Another weird thing is you're appearance when this all happens, may I add." Chameleon said standing next to Ladybug.

"If anything, it's you I find weird my Lady, what's gotten into you?" Cat questioned, him and Volpina standing up.

"Everything's fine, don't worry. Tell me Volpina, what's your Miraculous?" Ladybug questioned standing in front of Volpina.

"It's my necklace." Volpina answered calmly.

"And what kind of powers does it give you?" Ladybug pressed.

"I can fly, I have super strength…" Volpina trailed off, seeing Hawkmoth disappear.

"He's escaping!" She said, flying after him, Cat and Ladybug right on her tail, Chameleon about to follow when her whip went off with a call again. She looked at it, then after the others, back to her baton, and answered it once more.

"Cheese, what's up?" She asked, taking the call.

* * *

With the others they followed him to city hall, stopping one roof away.

"Ladybug go left. Cat noir, go right. I'll go behind. Chameleon you, where is she?" Volpina asked.

"It's fine, it'll just be the three of us." Cat said.

"No, I'll go right, Cat noir behind and you...left." Ladybug corrected.

"Alright. That's fine by me." Volpina said.

"Good." Ladybug responded, Volpina flying off.

"Be nicer with her, she's on our side." Cat noir chastised, then used his baton to spring himself away. Ladybug then used her yo yo to go across the rooftops to prepare her strike.

Volpina making sure no one saw her flew a roof, where another Volpina was who batted her away into dust.

"He's running into my trap." Volpina said to herself watching Cat leap across rooftops towards city hall. Making his way to the back, he say the Hawkmoth was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Cat questioned seeing Hawkmoth on another roof, then going to another one in a quick flash.

"I got you." Cat declared, following the villain.

"Perfect, now for Ladybug." Volpina said, starting to leap away, but something was wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down on to the roof. She saw nothing and turned still to see nothing, than the Chameleon appearing holding her back with her whip.

"The jig is up Volpina. I just saw you and your double. And my friend who called, said you got akumatized, Lila." Chameleon told as Volpina stood up, still with the whip around her waist.

"It is Volpina, not Lila!" Volpina exclaimed outraged.

"Whatever. Point is, I know you the truth, so you can save us both sometime by giving me your necklace which probably has the akuma in it, and I'll just hold it til Ladybug comes after this call." Chameleon said still holding Volpina but shifting her grip in the baton of her whip to dial Ladybug. Volpina got out her flute, played it which caused Cham to look up, saw the yellow orb at the end, and she had it go in an arc motion, Chameleon suddenly being surrounded by Volpina's.

"What the?" Cham asked looking around, but faced front again when she heard a battle cry and saw Volpina the one on her whip kick her in the stomach causing her to be knocked backwards, her ribbons grip on Volpina loosening for her to pull it off. Cam's head hit one of the Volpina's making it disappear along with the other fakes. Cham seeing them all disappear and the real one jumping away.

"Ugh! I never thought I could hate someone more than Chloe!" Chameleon exclaimed angrily, turning around when she heard noise to see Cat chasing after a fake Hawkmoth.

"Better help out tomcat." She said, using her whip to secure to a chimney and swinging off after her black leather clad partner.

* * *

Ladybug, she was trailing after her own Hawkmoth, continuing to follow him until on a certain roof, she lost him.

"Where did he go?" Ladybug asked, walking across the roof. Stopping when her foot stepped on a target. There was also the sound of malicious laughter. When Ladybug tried to move, a ton of missiles appeared around her.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move an inch!" Volpina said appearing on top of a chimney, Ladybug gasping at the sight of her.

"Don't worry Ladybug! I can't be your friend. But now, you can't deny that we know each other anymore!" Volpina said followed by a cackle.

"(Gasp) Lila?!" Ladybug asked, causing Volpina to stop laughing.

"No! My name is Volpina!" Said girl barked.

"You're not a superheroine, you're just a victim of Hawkmoth, he akumatized you!" Ladybug said.

"Everyone thinks I'm a superheroine! Everyone, even Cat noir! So you can't say I'm a liar anymore! Because people will think you're the liar!" Volpina said pointing her flute at Ladybug, a purple butterfly outline appearing around her face, after a moment it disappeared.

"But before I get rid of you, you will kindly give me your Miraculous!" Volpina order, Ladybug covering her ears and taking a step back.

"Never!" She replied, the missiles moving slightly.

"Do you really think you have a choice, Ladybug? Either you give me your Miraculous, or this building will collapse!" Volpina threatened pointing across the street.

"You wouldn't dare do that!" Ladybug spat back. Volpina in turn played her flute, the ball glowing at the end, and she lashed it towards the building, causing panic as it started to crumble.

"Stop!" Ladybug pleaded, starting to take out her earrings. Volpina smiling wickedly, the outline appearing again. Ladybug looked at the building as she was about to take out her earrings, seeing a pigeon and how when a piece of debris fell on it, nothing happened but yellow smoke and the building looking exactly the same.

"It's an illusion!? Like the meteorite, and Hawkmoth! That's your power, Volpina! Illusions! Lies! Obviously!" Ladybug said, swinging her yo yo around the missiles making them disappear than Volpina who just cackled as she disappeared to.

"Ugh, of course." Ladybug added, bringing her yo yo back and activating a call, both Cat and Cham on the screen.

"Cat noir, Chameleon, is Volpina with you?" She asked.

"No, and I lost track of Hawkmoth…" Cat said receiving at hit upside the head and letting out a "Ow."

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Girl, Volpina is an akuma! Lila is Volpina! Cheesy said he saw Lila transform into Volpina! She's an evil fox, evil!" Cham yelled shaking Cat's baton as she talked so they looked all shaky to Ladybug.

"Lila?" Cat asked not believing it.

"I know, and she has the power of illusions. Guess I should have listened to you when you said to figure out another way." Ladybug replied, very ashamed of herself at the moment.

"All's forgiven, right now we have to figure out where she will strike next." Cham suggested.

"She is probably going to the house of the boy she likes, Adrien Agreste, I'll send you the address and we'll meet up there." Ladybug said.

"Got it." Cham said, ending the call.

"Luckily we already know the address." Cat said, using his baton to travel, Cham wrapping her whip around tall objects to swing around following the Cat.

* * *

AN: And done, I hope you all enjoyed this and the next and last part will be very soon, I promise. Until then, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	23. Volpina remake part 5

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Part 5, yes the final part to the remake, though I must admit this was fun. If anyone has any idea for another remake I could do with my OC's, I would love to hear it. Also I am not sure if anyone noticed but the number of the prompts never changed, I will fix that in the morning. Also, in this we will see Chameleon's special ability, and by that I mean like how Ladybug has Lucky charm and Cat noir Cataclysm, we will see Chameleon's ability. I would also like to say that Phantompierce-Okamoto helped with think of it. Now on with the show.

* * *

Prompt 20: Volpina remake part 5

* * *

At the Agreste mansion, Cat noir entered in through Adrien's bathroom, turned back to himself and caught Plagg as he released his transformation. Chameleon landed on the roof above Adrien's room, and camouflaged herself to stay out of sight.

"Wouldn't you be more efficient as Cat noir right now?!" Plagg questioned as Adrien walked out of the bathroom and into his room.

"If Volpina is in love with me, I'll manage to reason with her without the suit. I'm sure she'll listen to me." Adrien replied walking towards the window, Plagg now out of his hands and floating about.

"You really think you can beat Volpina without your superpowers? Or without my help? Plagg questioned as Volpina flew towards Adrien's room, Adrien noticing.  
"Hide! She's here!" Adrien exclaimed, holding his over shirt open a bit for Plagg to fly in, just as Volpina landed on the edge of the window.

"Adrien." Volpina said sweetly opening the window more, doing a front flip into the room and walking towards Adrien.

"Hey, who are you?" Adrien asked, acting as if he has never seen her before.

"Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, so I came to prove to you that I'm not a liar! I am a super heroine." Volpina said.

"Lila?!" Adrien questioned, still acting clueless but still a little surprised.

"You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry for the scene earlier, Ladybug is jealous. It's because I am stronger than her, no doubt." Lila said, neither the occupants noticing Ladybug and the Chameleon watching them.

"You'll see that Ladybug isn't an illusion, Volpina." Ladybug said. Swinging up so she wasn't upside down, she used her yo yo to try and contact Cat noir. Cham following her lead, but not for the call.

"Uh, Cat had to de transform to get his kwami a snack, so he'll be unavailable for a bit." Cham said as a cover to Cat not answering.

"Well we have no more time to waist." Ladybug replied, using her yo yo to swing into the room, Cham following right behind her.

"You see what I was saying?! She is jealous of me, of you, of us!" Volpina shouted.

"What's my excuse than?" Cham questioned as a joke, Ladybug side glaring at her.

"Doesn't matter, this time, I won't let anyone ruin my romantic date!" Volpina shouted again, Adrien surprised by her words.

"Er, excuse me, but actually it wasn't a romantic date." Adrien corrected, Volpina turning to him looking shocked.

"Yes, no, well I mean, it could have become one, huh? No need to resort to violence for that!" Adrien added hastily.

"Well there is probably about to be some violence so I suggest you get to cover." Chameleon suggested, getting into a fighting stance, Ladybug as well, Adrien hurrying to the bathroom.

"And you, stop taking illusions for reality!" Ladybug said as Adrien closed the bathroom door, letting Plagg out of his over shirt.

"So? Was a right, or was I right?" Plagg questioned rhetorically.

"Yeah alright, come on. Claws out." Adrien said in response.

"No." Volpina yelled jumping around the room as the girls tried to get her with their respective weapons. Volpina just kept evading them, sliding down the half pipe and up the one across from it.

"Sorry I'm late. Just had to take care of something quickly." Cat noir says making his entrance, flipping into the room. Volpina played her flute, the yellow ball forming at the end and threw it to the ground, jumping into a crowd of Volpina's. Ladybug lashed her yo yo at them, making them turn to dust.

"It was an illusion?" Cat questioned, Chameleon now standing next to him.

"Cat noir! Chameleon! She's taken Adrien!" Ladybug shouted, point out the window to Volpina and Adrien on a rooftop, Volpina leaping away dragging Adrien with her.

"It's just an illusion." Chameleon said.

"And how would you know?" Ladybug asked, Cat and Cham sharing a worried look.

"Uh well, with my powers of illusion, I can tell the difference between real and fakes." Chameleon responded, shrugging her shoulders. Ladybug rushing to the bathroom and opening the door.

"Are you so sure? Adrien isn't here anymore." Ladybug replied, rushing to the window and out it, Cham letting out a sigh.

"No use trying to cover that." Cat said, he and Cham following Ladybug towards the Eiffel tower.

"No use trying to cover that." Cat said, he and Cham following Ladybug towards the Eiffel tower.

Almost at the top of the tower, Volpina's hanging off a bar and holding Adrien up by his arm, letting out an evil laugh. The three heroes stopped halfway up the tower, Ladybug to the far left, Cat in the middle, Cham the right.

"Now, give me your Miraculous, or else!" Volpina warned swing Adrien around like a rag doll.

"I thought you loved him?" Ladybug questioned, her and Cat crouched on the tower holding onto a bar to stay on, Chameleon standing up looking like she was going to fall since she was not holding a bar.(Just to make clear, Chameleon can walk on walls, like she he won't have to worry about falling off, she's fine hanging from walls. Only reason she has this trait is because Chameleons can walk on walls.)

"I don't love him as much as seeing you both defeated! No hard feelings huh?" Volpina yelled, her question directed at Adrien.

"You're bluffing, it's one of your illusions again." Cham yelled back.

"You really want to check?" Volpina asked, letting each of her fingers go til it was just her pinkie and thumb.  
"No!" Ladybug broke, starting to take off her earrings.

"Don't do this Ladybug!" Cat said, throwing his baton up at the two.  
"No!" Ladybug shouted again, the baton hitting them making them into dust, it coming back to Cat. Volpina on the other side of the tower, showed herself and growled.

"She's there!" Ladybug pointed out as Volpina started to make her way up wards. Ladybug and Cat doing the same jumping on beams, Chameleon staying on the far side and running straight up. When Volpina got to the top, she did her thing making multiple copies of herself again, the hero trio getting there a minute later, seeing what she did.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug exclaimed throwing her yoyo into the air, a small mirror appearing with a ladybug frame around it. She looked at it for a moment, the sun catching it for a second and blinding her.

"I have an idea, but I need a second lucky charm." Ladybug said, Chameleon nodded. She took her whip and held it to her miraculous.

"Copy-cam!" She shouted, her pendant and whip glowing, she tapped her whip to Ladybug's yo yo, turning it into her own yo yo but looking like her suit.

"Lucky charm!" Chameleon let out, another mirror forming but the frame also like her outfit.

"Cat, your turn." Ladybug said, Cat nodding as well.

"Cataclysm!" He bellowed, a black ball forming in his fist. The girls held the mirrors in a way that one caught the sunlight, the other reflecting it towards the Volpina's, blinding the one in the middle of them all, making her shield her eyes. Cat jumping above her and using his power on the metal bars above her, making them fall on her, caging her in, her clones disappearing. Ladybug jumping to the left side of the cage, Cat and Cham the right.

"Trapped! Like a fox!" Ladybug exclaimed, Volpina trying to get out. Ladybug took her necklace, causing her to gasp.

"You've done enough harm, little akuma!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing the necklace causing it to shatter, the akuma flying out.

"Time to devilize!" She added, catching the akuma than releasing it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She added once more throwing her mirror into the air, Ladybug's swarming all around fixing everything, Volpina turning back into Lila.

"Lila?" Ladybug asked approaching the girl who sat up, looked to the heroine.

"Ladybug?" Lila asked surprised.

"I...I feel bad about earlier at the park, I should have never talked to you like that. I'm sorry." Ladybug apologized, crouching down to the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, never mind, you were right. We'll never be friends, us two!" Lila snapped, flicking Ladybug's hand off her shoulder, getting up to get her necklace, then walked away clutching it to her chest.  
"Harsh." Cham pointed out as Lila walked off.

"We still have a problem guys. Where did the real Adrien go?" Ladybug asked her partners.

"Well everything was fixed so he should be back at his house." Cat said, Cham nodding in agreement.

"I have to go check!" Ladybug exclaimed, crouching on the railing and about to charge off but stopped by Cat putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait, me and Cham will get it. You're gonna de transform." Cat pointed out pointing to Ladybug's earrings, she covered it with her hand.

"Uh, you too." She replied, both miraculous' beeping, a pad and row of scales disappearing.

"No but's, I'm telling you I'm on it!" Ladybug added jumping off the Eiffel tower and towards the Agreste mansion.

"(Sigh) She can be so stubborn! It's so, so... irresistible." Cat said dreamily, jumping off after her, Cham rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, those two should just be a couple already." Chameleon said to herself, heading off in the direction of the alley where she transformed and left her bag.

(I am really tired right now and James isn't in the scene at Adrien's house so I am skipping to where Adrien realizes the book is missing, not gonna do the part with Marinette because James is just there, but the scene with Adrien I am adding something important.)

* * *

In Adrien's room later that day, Adrien was dumping all the stuff in his backpack onto his desk, looking for his book but it nowhere in sight.

"Are you the one who touched my father's book?" Adrien asked Plagg who was just stuffing his face with Camembert.

"Of course not!" Plagg shouted back.  
"If he finds out it's missing, his anger will be worse than Hawk moths!" Adrien said, still looking around for the book, startled by the door opening and slamming shut.

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" Cheesy shouted, a book under his arm, his entrance startling the two in the room.  
"Figured what out?" Plagg asked floating over to the boys. Cheesy setting his book on the deck and opening it to a page that looked like a family photo.

"Where I know the pin from." He clarified, point to Adrien's mother who was in the photo wearing the pin, holding what looked to be a seven year old Marinette, but with a beanie, and James' locket and choker.  
"That's my mom, and, Marinette?" Adrien asked looking at the photo curiously.

"Actually, that was James, at the Wilson family reunion, eight years ago." Cheesy clarified.

* * *

AN: Just to clarify, James special power as the Chameleon is being able to copy an ability of someone else, but only one. Now I feel like I have something to say but am too tired to remember it so, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	24. Volpina remake whole

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay this is just the whole Volpina remake as one huge thing, I am too tired to say anything else so enjoy.

* * *

Prompt 21: Volpina remake whole thing

* * *

It's early morning in Paris, quite sunny out and nothing seeming to go wrong. In the Agreste mansion, Adrien and Cheesy are walking down the steps to the front door for there fencing class. But stop when they hear Mr. Agreste yelling in the atrium(I think that's what it's called at least).

"Of course you're bothering me! I was working on a very important file! What do you want?" They heard him say, the door slightly jarred and they saw him walk by on the phone. They both approached the door, poking their heads through.

"What? That's unacceptable! You were want a file with every measures, you only had to follow my directives, you fool!" Mr. Agreste bellowed slamming his fist on a book on his table. He then closed it, picked it up and started to walk where the portrait of Adrien's mother is located.

"What do I do now? The fashion display is three days from now!" He stated walking to a safe and putting the book inside.

"No, no, not him, he's an incompetent. Contact Natalie, my assistant she'll give you what to work on." Gabriel instructed as he closed the safe, then covered it with his wife's painting, walking towards the doors but not noticing the boys or how they quickly backtracked and hide behind a pillar as he walked by them.

"He has a safe behind mom's portrait? Adrien asked, Plagg flying out as he talked, then walked towards the doors.

"Seems like it." Cheesy replied following the blonde.

"Oh secrets, I love them!" Plagg exclaimed following the boys.

They stood (In Plagg's case floated) in front of the painting for a second, they both putting down their bags, Cheesy grabbing the left side of the portrait to open it.

"Go on, go on! Open it! Open it!" Plagg encouraged as they all looked at the safe. Adrien stretched his hand out to push one of the buttons but stopped short by Cheesy's warning.

"Wait, this is a bad idea. Your father my get mad at us for snooping around." Cheesy suggested, Adrien pondering on his words for a second.

"You're right, and I don't even know the code. Plus we'll be late to fencing." Adrien replied.

"Oh you two are no fun!" Plagg exclaimed flying to the safe door and through it.

"Plagg no!" Adrien let out putting his hands on either side of the safe, but took a step back when it opened. He opened the door to it and gasped, Cheesy just looking puzzled.

"So what do we have here… A book on Tibet, a receipt for a hospital in Tibet from 2 years ago, and an old dusty book." Plagg said looking at all the stuff, and throwing the old dusty book at Adrien who caught it.

"Don't forget this peacock hair pin and… a picture of a lady I know I have seen before." Cheesy said picking up the peacock.

"It's my mom." Adrien replied and started to look through the book.

"I know that, but I feel like I have seen her before, just somewhere." Cheesy responded looking from the pin and then the book as Adrien flipped through it.

"I feel like I have seen, this book somewhere… oh whatever!" Plagg exclaimed as the guys looked at the book, first they saw a girl that looked like a fox ninja, then a girl Chameleon ninja, and one of a Cat noir ninja.

"I'm hungry, I need Camembert!" Plagg let out, the guys looking at him for a second.

"Why does my father keep this book in a safe?" Adrien asked, flipping the pages again, only to gasp in horror. On the page, was Hawk moth.

"Hawk moth? Why is this monster in the middle of all these superheroes?" Adrien asked, Cheesy just shrugging in response.

"Maybe it is because he also has a miraculous?" Cheesy guessed.

"Hey oh! I told you I was hungry!" Plagg yelled, but Adrien didn't have time to respond as he closed the book to the sound of footsteps approaching. Plagg hiding in his jacket and Adrien about to put the book back, Cheesy the same with the peacock pin, but instead they closed the safe and covered it with the portrait, each putting their items in their bags just as Natalie and the Gorilla came in.

"Adrien? You and Carter are going to be late" She said, both her and Gorilla stopping at the door.

"Oh, I forgot this in here!" Adrien replied holding up his fencing helmet then putting it in his bag, him and Cheesy standing up.

"Yeah, sometimes he can be an airhead." Cheesy added, both boys chuckling nervously, Adrien scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Marinette, Alya, and James are walking up the school, up the steps, Marinette and James stopping for a second hearing what Rose was saying to Jukela.

"Can you believe that Lila knows Prince Ali personally. She flew with him in his private jet!" Rose fan girled to her friend.

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila? He should have written it about me!" Chloe seethed, confusing the bluenette and brunette of what she was talking about.

"Lila knows every director in Hollywood! And she promised that she would talk to Steven Spielberg about me!" Nino gushed to Kim and Max. Marinette and James then rushed down the steps to Alya, James with confusion, Marinette with panic.

"Who's Lila?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I know a ton of Hollywood directors myself and never once has any of them said anything about Lila." James said, her friends giving her a confused look.

"A new girl from Italy." Alya said pointing up to where a girl was standing with Adrien. It looked like she was stroking her finger around his chest with his eyes as wide as saucers.

"She said she'd give me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog. Ladybug saved her life once, look!" Alya added clicking her phone which played a video from the Ladyblog and you could see Lila in it. She had a hand to her chest and was laughing, the girls unsure why.

"Ugh, that laugh is like my aunt Janice's." James winced, covering her ears.

"But who is she? And what is she doing with my Adrien?!" Marinette asked.

"Uh, girl, unless you called dibs on him, he's fair game." James said in a joking tone earning a glare from Marinette.

"That girl has an incredible life! Her parents are diplomats, she traveled a lot, it's awesome!" Alya exclaimed happily.

"What? Why are you telling me that?! This is a catastrophe! What if Adrien falls in love with her? I've never traveled in a private jet, and nobody wrote a song for me, and I don't know any director from Hollywood! Adrien will completely forget about me!" Marinette freaked out.

"Girl chill. You know me, who had ridden in first class before, guest starred in a movie, and has helped directed a Hollywood movie. Plus base jump off the statue of liberty, been in a bellhop luggage cart race from San Francisco, to L.A. and won by the way, also my parents are actors. So, were all good." James stated patting her friend on the back. The girls, well besides Alya, saw Lila, dragging Adrien somewhere.

"Where are they going? Alya! James! We need to stop them!" Marinette exclaimed shaking both her friends.

"You're worrying too much Marinette! And my Ladyblog views just exploded because of this interview!" Alya gushed walking away.

"What is happening? Did Lila compel everyone or something?" Marinette asked with a downtrodden expression.

"If it helps, I hate her hair." James said sympathetically.

"Are you a bit jealous Marinette?" Tikki asked opening the flap of her hand bag.

"That's an understatement." Cam de camoing from atop James head.

"What? Me, jealous? No way!" Marinette said with a scoff. But then rushed off in the direction Adrien and Lila went, James following. They saw them heading into the library from the bottom of the staircase, the girls going up when they entered.

Quietly entering and closing the door, peering behind a bookcase to see Adrien sitting boredly at a table. Marinette standing with James on the ground sitting on her legs.

"Where is she?" Marinette asked in a whispered tone, Tikki poking herself out of the clutch. Adrien was staring off into space tapping his fingers, after a second pushing himself back from the table and reaching down into his bag to get a book. Tikki gasped once she saw it, flying out of the bag and into the open air, startling both girls.

"Marinette! Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look!" Tikki exclaimed, Marinette slightly panicking.

"Hey that rhymes." Cam pointed out, flying from James head to Marinette's clutch.

"Why are you talking about the book? Hide Tikki!" Marinette cautioned opening her jacket a bit for Tikki to fly into but just flew towards Adrien, behind a bookshelf.

"We can can start on that history homework, it's nicer when we're two don't you think?" Lila asked sitting down, Adrien covering his book with his math book, but moving it slightly when Lila leaned closer.

"What's this?" Lila asked noticing the book and taking it to look at it.

"Uh, nothing really, it's kind of an encyclopedia about superheroes." Adrien said setting his hand on his math book, Lila resting her hand on his.

"I love superheroes." She replied.

"Oh no! It's too late!" Marinette let out, crouching a bit and clutching her head accidentally moving the book cart behind her. The girls look at it, Marinette with an idea, James worrying how the idea will turn out.

Tikki is resting on the bookshelf behind Lila, squinting to get a good look at the book. Lila turned the page from Hawk Moth, to a girl that looks like a ninja version of Ladybug.

"Ladybug?" Lila questioned, seeing her.

"Ohh, she's so fascinating…" Adrien trailed off with a dreamy far away look. Lila looked very unhappy at Adrien's statement.

"No need to wear a costume to be a fascinating girl, you know?" Lila said moving her chair to sit next to Adrien.

"Uh, I don't know, I…" He trailed off again, not sure what to say.

"It looks like you have a crush for this super heroine, don't you?" Lila questioned with a smirk.

"Me? No not at all!" Adrien said as Marinette and James moved the book cart to be on the other side of the table.

"You know, I didn't tell you but, Ladybug and I are very close!" Lila said causing the three miraculous holders to gasp in shock.  
"Oh yea?!" Adrien asked, very interested.

"We can talk about this, if you want. But, not here, we'll meet in the park after class and I'll tell you what I know." Lila said causing Marinette to growl and clench her fists. She then put her hands on top of the books, James grabbing her shoulders to stop her, but they slipped and the cart veered off to the side hitting the wall, causing Adrien to stand up and see what happened, the girls luckily were quick enough to get under the table. Adrien's phone buzzed, he saw he had to be at fencing in one minute.

"I have to go, I have class in 58 seconds!" He exclaimed showing Lila his phone and b]packed up his books, he was about to put his bag over his body but Lila appeared in front of him which caused him to drop it.

"So?" She asked, Adrien's books spilling all over the floor.

"We'll see each other at the park?" She added, using her foot to, move Adrien's books. The girls noticing this as she picked up the rest of Adrien's things and handed them to him.

"Uh, count on it." He said then rushed out of the library. Once he was out of sight Lila turned around and picked up the book, it opening to the page with a fox girl on it.

"A fox super heroine, interesting…" She trailed off, exiting the library herself. Once she was out of sight the girls climbed out from under the table and Tikki flew to them.

"Marinette!" Tikki chastised.

"I know! I need to talk to Adrien before he talks to Lila at the park! He must know that girl is a thief" Marinette exclaimed.

"I'm right behind ya." James added giving a thumbs up.

"No! We can't say anything to Adrien! I need to get a closer look at his book first! If it;s the book I think it is, then we need to get it back!"

"Wait, why is this book concerning us?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, seems like an old dusty book to me." James said with a shrug.

"It may be old and dusty, but also much more." Cam said poking out of the clutch.

"I'll explain it to you when I'll be sure, quick! We must not let Lila out of our sight!" Tikki stated in a very serious tone.

* * *

Behind a tree, James and Marinette are watching Lila's interview on the Ladyblog.

"Ha ha ha, Ladybug and I are like this." Lila said on the phone crossing her fingers.

"What a liar!" Marinette exclaimed, James nodding along as the two kwami's were in Marinette's purse, watching Lila.

"Hey, there she is!" Cam stated pointing a head and catching the girl's attention. They saw as she exited a shop and walked down a street, they moved to behind a parked car to get a better view. Once she turned the corner they followed after her to the part, and hide behind a tree far away.

"We're too far!" Tikki exclaimed, James rolling her eyes, got out her phone and activated the camera on it. She zoomed in real close and they saw her get out a necklace in the shape of a fox tale, putting it on and reading the book. But she immediately closed it, stood up and hide it behind her back waving to someone. The girls and Cam turned and saw Adrien walking towards her, waving and having a smile on his face.

"Oh no, he's already here." Marinette exclaimed worriedly. Still with the camera, they saw her toss the book into the trash can, and drag Adrien onto the bench.

"Throwing away the book? Seriously?" James asked shocked.

"What a pest." Marinette added, Chameleon wielder and kwami nodding.

"I'm going to go get it!" Tikki interjected, flying towards the trashcan.

"No Tikki." Marinette chastised.

"I have to see that book. Take care of Adrien." She responded then continued her venture to the trashcan. The girls running after her and Cam flying into the trashcan after Tikki. The girls stopping behind the tree behind the trashcan as the kwami's tried to lift the book out of the trash.

"So, you really know Ladybug like that? Really" Adrien asked, Tikki and Cam getting it to the edge of the trash. Marinette moved to behind the trashcan, James staying behind the tree.

"It is the book, Marinette!" Tikki cheered quietly, Marinette pulling it and the kwami's out of the garbage.

"In fact, Ladybug didn't just save my life, she also became my friend. Because her and I, we share the same secret. It's...the secret I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a fox super heroine! Volpina!" Lila gushed.

"Volpina?" Adrien questioned.

"Volpina?!" James and Marinette also asked at the same time but in hushed tones.

"Oh wait, I think I've seen her in my book." Adrien responded, about to dig in his bag for his book.

"Of course she's in your book! She's one of the greatest super heroine's, she's stronger and more famous than Ladybug. By the way, between us, I'm not gonna be mean, but Ladybug isn't all that great." Lila added, Marinette having to gnaw on the book to not scream.

"Grandmother gave me this pendant." Lila added again, Marinette slowly backing away.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone lie so well." Tikki gushed, noticing Marinette running off, James right behind her. Tikki and Cam flying after them out of the park.

"Okay, we have the book. I don't wanna lose Adrien. Time to act." Marinette proclaimed giving the book to James, and stopped by the brunette putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, as much as I want to knock her upside the head, maybe we should come up with a plan?" James suggested.

"I do have one, expose her for the liar she is." Marinette replied clenching her fists,before James could get a word in, Marinette rushed into the alley across the street.

"Marinette! You're forcing me to be the voice of reason! AND IT'S NOT A GOOD LOOK FOR ME!" James shouted to her friend, seeing the pink light flood the alley and leap over to the park.

"Ugh, this won't end well." James said, shaking her head, Cam flying to her head and going into camo mode.

"What won't end well?" James heard someone ask to her right, she turned and saw Cheesy eating a chicken leg and holding a bucket of fried chicken, this causing her to cross her arms, cock her hip to the side, a smirk forming on her face.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" She asked causing him to choke on his chicken a bit.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Cheese, you're a secret keeper eater. Whenever you are hiding something from me, you eat a bunch of food before you end up cracking. Remember that time you ruined my favorite beanie, you gained 15 pounds from that. So, I ask again, what are you hiding?" James asked.

"Okay, long story short, I found this in Adrien's house." Cheesy started, putting the chicken leg in the bucket and throwing it away in the trash can next to him. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out the peacock pin.

"Hey, I think I know this from somewhere." James said taking the pin and examining it.

"I know, I had that exact same thought but can't remember where." Cheesy replied.

"Hm, maybe Cassidy might know." James suggested. She glanced over at the park and saw the scene of Ladybug telling off Lila and thought maybe it was a good time to peak in.

"Uh Cheese, I gotta do some damage control, you head to Cassidy's and find out about the pin." James instructed rushing across the street.

"James, what's going on?" Cheesy asked.

"Cheesy, you have known me for almost 12 years now, what is the one thing you should absolutely know about me?" James asked stopping at the beginning of the alley and turning to look at Cheesy.

"Never get in a fight with you because you will beat me to a pulp." Cheesy stated.

"The other one thing."

"Don't ask about your parents."

"The other one thing."

"Never question why you are a tomboy wearing a dress."

"The other one thing."

"When you were six and we went to that petting zoo…"

"Shaddup! And the other one thing."

"You like to race bellhop luggage carts."

"The other one thing."

"You think that a guy singing to a girl when she is in her room is a total cliche but still sweet."

"The other one thing."

"Never to question you."

"Neva to question me. Now, you go to K-Ghoul to figure out about the pin, me, damage control." James said, rushing into the alley, Cheesy going to his destination, just as Ladybug left the park leaving Adrien there alone. After a moment the alley flooded with blue light and the Chameleon leapt out to find Ladybug.

* * *

With Lila, she is standing in front of a poster of Ladybug, her face angry with tear streaks on it.

"Because of you I'll never be with Adrien! I hate you Ladybug!" Lila yelled at the poster throwing her bag at it, then falling to her knees. Across the street, Cheesy saw Lila's little tantrum and kinda felt sorry for her.

Lila continued to weep on the ground, not noticing the black butterfly flying towards her, but Cheesy did, but thought nothing of it since he has never seen an akuma before. Her head which had been bent straightened up and Cheesy could see the tips of a pink outline around her face.

"With pleasure Hawkmoth." Lila spoke, Cheesy hearing and gasped, and another when she was engulfed in a blackish purple tar, and a final time when she stood up, looking like a fox girl. He witnessed her playing her flute staff, a yellow ball of light forming at the end, and hit it against the poster. She leapt away Cheesy seeing now the poster changed to one of her and Adrien.

* * *

Adrien is been driven home, outside the house Gorilla opens the door, and they both notice the meteor flying down towards Paris. Gorilla frozen in shock still holding open the door, didn't register Adrien rushing out of the car and into the mansion. He rushed into his room and transformed into Cat noir. He then leapt out his window to help stop the meteor.

As the meteor was coming in really close, Ladybug landed on her terrace, noticing it.

"Red Alert!" She shouted jumping off her balcony, sliding down her roof and using her yo-yo to get closer to the meteor. As she continued to get closer, a orange blur flew by, startling her. The blur stopped in front of the meteor in the form a fox girl.

She put out her hands to catch the meteor, it pushing her until she landed on the tip of the Louvre, then she flew up wards pushing the meteor with her and throwing it in the air, then flew back towards the ground.

What no one noticed was that a pigeon was in the meteor's path, and when it hit the bird, it disappeared. Another thing no one noticed is that on the roof Volpina landed, there was another one who swiped at the first one, causing her to disappear, as she walked to the edge of the roof.

"I am Volpina! The only super heroine Paris needs!" Volpina declared, everyone cheering for her and chanting her name.

On a roof ways away, Ladybug stood watching the scene.

"Volpina?" She questioned as Chameleon landed next to her on her left.

"That is so untrue. Paris can have to superheroine's and one hero. Use the heroine's, Cat the hero. Four's a crowd" James said hands on her hips, Cat landing to Ladybug's right.

"Look's like we have a new colleague." Cat said, resting his baton on his shoulders with a hand on either side.

"Don't you find it weird, this superheroine, coming out of nowhere like this?" Ladybug questioned.

"Chameleon did." Cat pointed out.

"Difference is, I am awesome and wasn't a total show off." Cham defended herself.

"In any case, she rocked. If she hadn't been there…" Cat started but was cut off.

"I could have stopped that meteorite myself!" Ladybug exclaimed angrily crossing her arms.

"Hey relax, all I said is she seems tough." Cat replied shrinking his baton to it's usual travel size as Volpina landed in front of them.

"Hi you three, you're just in time, I need a hand." Volpina greeted standing up, then ran past them in between Ladybug and Cat noir, the three being startled by her actions. They followed her as she flew off the building, landing a distance away on another roof, Cat on one side, Ladybug and Cham on the other peering over the chimney's.

"I can't believe this! It's Hawkmoth, in the flesh!" Cat exclaimed seeing him roofs away his back turned to them.

"We never saw him in the flesh before." Ladybug pointed out.

"Something seems off about this." Cham pointed out, her whip going off. She grabbed it off her hip and saw it was Cheesy calling her. "Uh, I better take this she said about to answer but stopped by being yelled at.

"This might be our only chance to get Hawkmoth and you're gonna ruin it by answering a phone call?" Volpina questioned. Cham looked at her whip, then Hawkmoth, then her partners plus Volpina and let out a sigh. She quickly push answer brought it to her ear and blurted:

"Cheese, kinda busy so call back in 5." Then she hung up and wrapped it around her waist.

"There, I got 5 minutes so let's make this quick." Cham advised.

"It's obvious us three won't be too much to stop him. Like this we can make use of each of our talents." Volpina said looking at Cat noir.

"You can count on us!" Cat responded.

"By the way, nice to meet you Cat noir. I adore your suit." Volpina gushed.

"Thanks, yours isn't bad either y'know." Cat replied. Cham and Ladybug sticking their tongues out in disgust.

"Yo, bonnie, clyde, focus." Cham said annoyed.

"First the meteorite, and now Hawkmoth, all in the same day! Come on, don't you think that's a little weird?" Ladybug question turning to Cat and Volpina.

"Why do you say that?" Volpina asked.

"I was talking to Cat noir." Ladybug snapped.

"Another weird thing is you're appearance when this all happens, may I add." Chameleon said standing next to Ladybug.

"If anything, it's you I find weird my Lady, what's gotten into you?" Cat questioned, him and Volpina standing up.

"Everything's fine, don't worry. Tell me Volpina, what's your Miraculous?" Ladybug questioned standing in front of Volpina.

"It's my necklace." Volpina answered calmly.

"And what kind of powers does it give you?" Ladybug pressed.

"I can fly, I have super strength…" Volpina trailed off, seeing Hawkmoth disappear.

"He's escaping!" She said, flying after him, Cat and Ladybug right on her tail, Chameleon about to follow when her whip went off with a call again. She looked at it, then after the others, back to her baton, and answered it once more.

"Cheese, what's up?" She asked, taking the call.

* * *

With the others they followed him to city hall, stopping one roof away.

"Ladybug go left. Cat noir, go right. I'll go behind. Chameleon you, where is she?" Volpina asked.

"It's fine, it'll just be the three of us." Cat said.

"No, I'll go right, Cat noir behind and you...left." Ladybug corrected.

"Alright. That's fine by me." Volpina said.

"Good." Ladybug responded, Volpina flying off.

"Be nicer with her, she's on our side." Cat noir chastised, then used his baton to spring himself away. Ladybug then used her yo yo to go across the rooftops to prepare her strike.

Volpina making sure no one saw her flew a roof, where another Volpina was who batted her away into dust.

"He's running into my trap." Volpina said to herself watching Cat leap across rooftops towards city hall. Making his way to the back, he say the Hawkmoth was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Cat questioned seeing Hawkmoth on another roof, then going to another one in a quick flash.

"I got you." Cat declared, following the villain.

"Perfect, now for Ladybug." Volpina said, starting to leap away, but something was wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down on to the roof. She saw nothing and turned still to see nothing, than the Chameleon appearing holding her back with her whip.

"The jig is up Volpina. I just saw you and your double. And my friend who called, said you got akumatized, Lila." Chameleon told as Volpina stood up, still with the whip around her waist.

"It is Volpina, not Lila!" Volpina exclaimed outraged.

"Whatever. Point is, I know you the truth, so you can save us both sometime by giving me your necklace which probably has the akuma in it, and I'll just hold it til Ladybug comes after this call." Chameleon said still holding Volpina but shifting her grip in the baton of her whip to dial Ladybug. Volpina got out her flute, played it which caused Cham to look up, saw the yellow orb at the end, and she had it go in an arc motion, Chameleon suddenly being surrounded by Volpina's.

"What the?" Cham asked looking around, but faced front again when she heard a battle cry and saw Volpina the one on her whip kick her in the stomach causing her to be knocked backwards, her ribbons grip on Volpina loosening for her to pull it off. Cam's head hit one of the Volpina's making it disappear along with the other fakes. Cham seeing them all disappear and the real one jumping away.

"Ugh! I never thought I could hate someone more than Chloe!" Chameleon exclaimed angrily, turning around when she heard noise to see Cat chasing after a fake Hawkmoth.

"Better help out tomcat." She said, using her whip to secure to a chimney and swinging off after her black leather clad partner.

* * *

Ladybug, she was trailing after her own Hawkmoth, continuing to follow him until on a certain roof, she lost him.

"Where did he go?" Ladybug asked, walking across the roof. Stopping when her foot stepped on a target. There was also the sound of malicious laughter. When Ladybug tried to move, a ton of missiles appeared around her.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move an inch!" Volpina said appearing on top of a chimney, Ladybug gasping at the sight of her.

"Don't worry Ladybug! I can't be your friend. But now, you can't deny that we know each other anymore!" Volpina said followed by a cackle.

"(Gasp) Lila?!" Ladybug asked, causing Volpina to stop laughing.

"No! My name is Volpina!" Said girl barked.

"You're not a superheroine, you're just a victim of Hawkmoth, he akumatized you!" Ladybug said.

"Everyone thinks I'm a superheroine! Everyone, even Cat noir! So you can't say I'm a liar anymore! Because people will think you're the liar!" Volpina said pointing her flute at Ladybug, a purple butterfly outline appearing around her face, after a moment it disappeared.

"But before I get rid of you, you will kindly give me your Miraculous!" Volpina order, Ladybug covering her ears and taking a step back.

"Never!" She replied, the missiles moving slightly.

"Do you really think you have a choice, Ladybug? Either you give me your Miraculous, or this building will collapse!" Volpina threatened pointing across the street.

"You wouldn't dare do that!" Ladybug spat back. Volpina in turn played her flute, the ball glowing at the end, and she lashed it towards the building, causing panic as it started to crumble.

"Stop!" Ladybug pleaded, starting to take out her earrings. Volpina smiling wickedly, the outline appearing again. Ladybug looked at the building as she was about to take out her earrings, seeing a pigeon and how when a piece of debris fell on it, nothing happened but yellow smoke and the building looking exactly the same.

"It's an illusion!? Like the meteorite, and Hawkmoth! That's your power, Volpina! Illusions! Lies! Obviously!" Ladybug said, swinging her yo yo around the missiles making them disappear than Volpina who just cackled as she disappeared to.

"Ugh, of course." Ladybug added, bringing her yo yo back and activating a call, both Cat and Cham on the screen.

"Cat noir, Chameleon, is Volpina with you?" She asked.

"No, and I lost track of Hawkmoth…" Cat said receiving at hit upside the head and letting out a "Ow."

"That's what I was trying to tell you! Girl, Volpina is an akuma! Lila is Volpina! Cheesy said he saw Lila transform into Volpina! She's an evil fox, evil!" Cham yelled shaking Cat's baton as she talked so they looked all shaky to Ladybug.

"Lila?" Cat asked not believing it.

"I know, and she has the power of illusions. Guess I should have listened to you when you said to figure out another way." Ladybug replied, very ashamed of herself at the moment.

"All's forgiven, right now we have to figure out where she will strike next." Cham suggested.

"She is probably going to the house of the boy she likes, Adrien Agreste, I'll send you the address and we'll meet up there." Ladybug said.

"Got it." Cham said, ending the call.

"Luckily we already know the address." Cat said, using his baton to travel, Cham wrapping her whip around tall objects to swing around following the Cat.

* * *

At the Agreste mansion, Cat noir entered in through Adrien's bathroom, turned back to himself and caught Plagg as he released his transformation. Chameleon landed on the roof above Adrien's room, and camouflaged herself to stay out of sight.

"Wouldn't you be more efficient as Cat noir right now?!" Plagg questioned as Adrien walked out of the bathroom and into his room.

"If Volpina is in love with me, I'll manage to reason with her without the suit. I'm sure she'll listen to me." Adrien replied walking towards the window, Plagg now out of his hands and floating about.

"You really think you can beat Volpina without your superpowers? Or without my help? Plagg questioned as Volpina flew towards Adrien's room, Adrien noticing.  
"Hide! She's here!" Adrien exclaimed, holding his over shirt open a bit for Plagg to fly in, just as Volpina landed on the edge of the window.

"Adrien." Volpina said sweetly opening the window more, doing a front flip into the room and walking towards Adrien.

"Hey, who are you?" Adrien asked, acting as if he has never seen her before.

"Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, so I came to prove to you that I'm not a liar! I am a superheroine." Volpina said.

"Lila?!" Adrien questioned, still acting clueless but still a little surprised.

"You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry for the scene earlier, Ladybug is jealous. It's because I am stronger than her, no doubt." Lila said, neither the occupants noticing Ladybug and the Chameleon watching them.

"You'll see that Ladybug isn't an illusion, Volpina." Ladybug said. Swinging up so she wasn't upside down, she used her yo yo to try and contact Cat noir. Cham following her lead, but not for the call.

"Uh, Cat had to detransform to get his kwami a snack, so he'll be unavailable for a bit." Cham said as a cover to Cat not answering.

"Well we have no more time to waist." Ladybug replied, using her yo yo to swing into the room, Cham following right behind her.

"You see what I was saying?! She is jealous of me, of you, of us!" Volpina shouted.

"What's my excuse than?" Cham questioned as a joke, Ladybug side glaring at her.

"Doesn't matter, this time, I won't let anyone ruin my romantic date!" Volpina shouted again, Adrien surprised by her words.

"Er, excuse me, but actually it wasn't a romantic date." Adrien corrected, Volpina turning to him looking shocked.

"Yes, no, well I mean, it could have become one, huh? No need to resort to violence for that!" Adrien added hastily.

"Well there is probably about to be some violence so I suggest you get to cover." Chameleon suggested, getting into a fighting stance, Ladybug as well, Adrien hurrying to the bathroom.

"And you, stop taking illusions for reality!" Ladybug said as Adrien closed the bathroom door, letting Plagg out of his over shirt.

"So? Was a right, or was I right?" Plagg questioned rhetorically.

"Yeah alright, come on. Claws out." Adrien said in response.

"No." Volpina yelled jumping around the room as the girls tried to get her with their respective weapons. Volpina just kept evading them, sliding down the halfpipe and up the one across from it.

"Sorry I'm late. Just had to take care of something quickly." Cat noir says making his entrance, flipping into the room. Volpina played her flute, the yellow ball forming at the end and threw it to the ground, jumping into a crowd of Volpina's. Ladybug lashed her yo yo at them, making them turn to dust.

"It was an illusion?" Cat questioned, Chameleon now standing next to him.

"Cat noir! Chameleon! She's taken Adrien!" Ladybug shouted, point out the window to Volpina and Adrien on a rooftop, Volpina leaping away dragging Adrien with her.

"It's just an illusion." Chameleon said.

"And how would you know?" Ladybug asked, Cat and Cham sharing a worried look.

"Uh well, with my powers of illusion, I can tell the difference between real and fakes." Chameleon responded, shrugging her shoulders. Ladybug rushing to the bathroom and opening the door.

"Are you so sure? Adrien isn't here anymore." Ladybug replied, rushing to the window and out it, Cham letting out a sigh.

"No use trying to cover that." Cat said, he and Cham following Ladybug towards the Eiffel tower.

Almost at the top of the tower, Volpina's hanging off a bar and holding Adrien up by his arm, letting out an evil laugh. The three heroes stopped halfway up the tower, Ladybug to the far left, Cat in the middle, Cham the right.

"Now, give me your Miraculous, or else!" Volpina warned swing Adrien around like a rag doll.

"I thought you loved him?" Ladybug questioned, her and Cat crouched on the tower holding onto a bar to stay on, Chameleon standing up looking like she was going to fall since she was not holding a bar.(Just to make clear, Chameleon can walk on walls, like she he won't have to worry about falling off, she's fine hanging from walls. Only reason she has this trait is because Chameleons can walk on walls.)

"I don't love him as much as seeing you both defeated! No hard feelings huh?" Volpina yelled, her question directed at Adrien.

"You're bluffing, it's one of your illusions again." Cham yelled back.

"You really want to check?" Volpina asked, letting each of her fingers go til it was just her pinkie and thumb.  
"No!" Ladybug broke, starting to take off her earrings.

"Don't do this Ladybug!" Cat said, throwing his baton up at the two.  
"No!" Ladybug shouted again, the baton hitting them making them into dust, it coming back to Cat. Volpina on the other side of the tower, showed herself and growled.

"She's there!" Ladybug pointed out as Volpina started to make her way up wards. Ladybug and Cat doing the same jumping on beams, Chameleon staying on the far side and running straight up. When Volpina got to the top, she did her thing making multiple copies of herself again, the hero trio getting there a minute later, seeing what she did.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug exclaimed throwing her yoyo into the air, a small mirror appearing with a ladybug frame around it. She looked at it for a moment, the sun catching it for a second and blinding her.

"I have an idea, but I need a second lucky charm." Ladybug said, Chameleon nodded. She took her whip and held it to her miraculous.

"Copycam!" She shouted, her pendant and whip glowing, she tapped her whip to Ladybug's yo yo, turning it into her own yo yo but looking like her suit.

"Lucky charm!" Chameleon let out, another mirror forming but the frame also like her outfit.

"Cat, your turn." Ladybug said, Cat nodding as well.

"Cataclysm!" He bellowed, a black ball forming in his fist. The girls held the mirrors in a way that one caught the sunlight, the other reflecting it towards the Volpina's, blinding the one in the middle of them all, making her shield her eyes. Cat jumping above her and using his power on the metal bars above her, making them fall on her, caging her in, her clones disappearing. Ladybug jumping to the left side of the cage, Cat and Cham the right.

"Trapped! Like a fox!" Ladybug exclaimed, Volpina trying to get out. Ladybug took her necklace, causing her to gasp.

"You've done enough harm, little akuma!" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing the necklace causing it to shatter, the akuma flying out.

"Time to devilize!" She added, catching the akuma than releasing it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She added once more throwing her mirror into the air, Ladybug's swarming all around fixing everything, Volpina turning back into Lila.

"Lila?" Ladybug asked approaching the girl who sat up, looked to the heroine.

"Ladybug?" Lila asked surprised.

"I...I feel bad about earlier at the park, I should have never talked to you like that. I'm sorry." Ladybug apologized, crouching down to the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, never mind, you were right. We'll never be friends, us two!" Lila snapped, flicking Ladybug's hand off her shoulder, getting up to get her necklace, then walked away clutching it to her chest.  
"Harsh." Cham pointed out as Lila walked off.

"We still have a problem guys. Where did the real Adrien go?" Ladybug asked her partners.

"Well everything was fixed so he should be back at his house." Cat said, Cham nodding in agreement.

"I have to go check!" Ladybug exclaimed, crouching on the railing and about to charge off but stopped by Cat putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait, me and Cham will get it. You're gonna detransform." Cat pointed out pointing to Ladybug's earrings, she covered it with her hand.

"Uh, you too." She replied, both miraculous' beeping, a pad and row of scales disappearing.

"No but's, I'm telling you I'm on it!" Ladybug added jumping off the Eiffel tower and towards the Agreste mansion.

"(Sigh) She can be so stubborn! It's so, so... irresistible." Cat said dreamily, jumping off after her, Cham rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, those two should just be a couple already." Chameleon said to herself, heading off in the direction of the alley where she transformed and left her bag.

(I am really tired right now and James isn't in the scene at Adrien's house so I am skipping to where Adrien realizes the book is missing, not gonna do the part with Marinette because James is just there, but the scene with Adrien I am adding something important.)

* * *

In Adrien's room later that day, Adrien was dumping all the stuff in his backpack onto his desk, looking for his book but it nowhere in sight.

"Are you the one who touched my father's book?" Adrien asked Plagg who was just stuffing his face with camembert.

"Of course not!" Plagg shouted back.  
"If he finds out it's missing, his anger will be worse than Hawkmoths!" Adrien said, still looking around for the book, startled by the door opening and slamming shut.

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" Cheesy shouted, a book under his arm, his entrance startling the two in the room.  
"Figured what out?" Plagg asked floating over to the boys. Cheesy setting his book on the deck and opening it to a page that looked like a family photo.

"Where I know the pin from." He clarified, point to Adrien's mother who was in the photo wearing the pin, holding what looked to be a seven year old Marinette, but with a beanie, and James' locket and choker.  
"That's my mom, and, Marinette?" Adrien asked looking at the photo curiously.

"Actually, that was James, at the Wilson family reunion, eight years ago." Cheesy clarified.


	25. Chameleon origins how she started

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I already made an origin for her, but it wasn't the best. Plus, that was just how she became partners with Ladybug and Cat noir, this is how she actually gets her Miraculous. Another reason I made this is because I am in kinda a slump and thought this might help. There is no couply stuff in this and for that I am sorry for, but it does help to understand James more and about her past, and Adrien is kinda in this, as well as his father Gabriel. Although this chapter will also confuse you all much much more as well but it is definitely important info about James. And if anyone is also reading Jealousy kills the cat;Thy name is Adonis, this ties into it in a way. Now, reviews:

VanyKruemelkeks: I am very sorry for having so many cliffhangers, but I can't think of endings, so, until I do, cliffed they will be.

Emily/MiraculousLadybugFan995: As I just said, I can't think of endings so cliffed they shall be. And I am very busy so sometimes it takes me a while to update and hard to think of idea's sometimes so please give me a break.

Now that those are done, on with the show. Oh wait, quick thing, I am pretty sure the show takes place in 2016 and I am just going with that to work with the story. Now on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Prompt 22: Chameleon origins: How she started.

* * *

The year, 2006, it is June 14, a week since a very fatal accident in Hollywood. In a studio lot, in the star dressing room, there was a couch opposite of the door, a dressing table with mirror and stool in the corner to the right if you were on the couch, a closet to the right of it on the right wall, to the left of the couch, a barcalounger and a mini fridge next to it, in front of it and the couch a glass coffee table with a vase full of wilting lilies, and a picture of a mother, father, and daughter.

And the last thing in the room, a little girl just a week over six years old, the one in the photo, sitting on the couch curled into a ball crying her eyes out. She has dark blue hair let down reaching her mid back in layers, peach skin, and if you could see her eyes, sapphire blue but currently looking glazed over and puffy and bloodshot, also currently a red nose. She is wearing a sapphire blue baseball top with emerald green sleeves, a black denim skirt reaching her mid calf, black uggs, and on her head, a sapphire blue beanie with a white heart stitched into it.

"Sweetie, sweetie can you come out please?" A women asked on the other side of the door, knocks coming from the door.

"No aunt Cassidy!" The child yelled, her face still buried into her knees.

"James? Look, we're just worried about you." Another women said through the door.

"Go away aunt Emile!" The little girl replied.  
"Alright, but dinner is in 8 minutes, we will come back and offer dinner just so you know." A male said from behind the doors.

"Gabe, we have to have her come out, she's been there all week and hasn't come out." Emile scolded her husband.

"As her godparents, we must do what is best for her. Forcing her to come out when she is not ready would not qualify.' Gabriel replied.

"He's right you know." Cassidy interjected. Emile sighed in defeat.

"Alright, let's get to the kitchen, need to make sure dinner doesn't burn and don't want Adrien to worry." Emile replied, all the adults walking away from the door to give the little girl some space.

Back in the room, James continued to cry, just wallowing in her sadness. After a minute she got down to sniffles, putting her chin on her knees, looking around the room just filled with sadness. She then noticed a weird black box on the table that definitely wasn't there before.

She uncurled herself from her ball form, leaned forward and grabbed the box, turning it over in her hands for a moment. After a moment she opened it, a pendant inside which glowed bright blue for a moment. The blue ball flying up in the air a bit. Only to reveal a little sprite like creature with green skin, big blue eyes, ears, and a tail.

"Woah." She let out slowly as the creature yawned and stretched.

"Hello there. Oh, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The small creature asked. James just looked down at the floor with sorrow, the creature fixing his actions.

"You don't have to tell me. I am a kwami. Cam is the name, illusions are my game, well power." Cam introduced holding out one of his little hands to shake.

"James. And that sounds awesome." James replied.

"Well it is your power now, as the Chameleon, put on the pendant." Cam instructed. James picked up the jewel and examined it for a moment, not sure how to wear it. She than walked over to the dressing table, Cam following, James opening a draw and getting out a thin black choker, looping it through the pendant and putting it on.

"This work?" She asked showing off the choker, looking quite proud of herself.

"Perfect, now here is how it works. To transform, say blend in, and when you wish to turn back, say blend out. You have all the abilities of a Chameleon, and your weapon is a whip. You also have a special power but we will work on it later. Ready to try it out?" Cam instructed and asked, James giving a firm nod.

"Cam, blend in!" She exclaimed transforming into a green and blue spandex suit.(It is the same outfit just imagine it on a six year old)

"Cool." She said looking herself over, and for a second chasing her tail like a dog does, than realizing what she is doing, and facepalms herself.

"Blend out." She announced going back to her usual outfit and Cam floating next to her head.

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked.

"Just that know one can know about me, I need to be fed daily which I only eat cream puffs, shrimp puffs, crab puffs, any kind of food in puff form really, also I am know your new best friend." Cam proclaimed, James smiling and giving him a hug. The moment was ruined by someone knocking on the door, Cam flew into her beanie and James just stood in place for a moment.

"James, dinner time. And, if you are willing to open the door I got a surprise for you." Emile said from the other side of the door. A surprise to both, James opened the door.

"I am surprised." Emile said, she then knelt down to her height.

"People looked through the wreckage and salvaged, this." She added holding up a golden locket, than putting it on the child.

"Thank you." James said giving a hug to Emile, who returned it.

"Also, I am feeling up to dinner, by any chance did Cassidy make her famous cream puffs?" James asked as they disengaged.

"Actually yea, now come on." Emile replied walking out the door, James standing in her place for a moment with a smile than following after the female blonde agreste.

* * *

About 9 years later

James stood inside the Dupain-Cheng bakery waiting for her friend, standing behind the counter, cream puff in hand. She raised it to the top of her head, Cam peeking out or her beanie, grabbing it, than going back in to eat his treat.

"Sorry I took so long, ya ready?" Marinette asked walking down the steps, James nodding in response, both heading out.

* * *

AN: Okay that last little scene wasn't really important in any way just wrote it in. Now, until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	26. Wilson fixer elixir part 1

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: Okay I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have PSSA's this month so my brain is fried and will be fried for a while at least until May, so updates will be short and spaced out, but I will try my best, so at least for a bit, enjoy this little thing. On with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Prompt 23: Wilson fixer elixir part 1

* * *

It is Thursday in Paris, a wonderful sunny day, but not just any ordinary Thursday. At school is another fashion competition by Gabriel Agreste, who will actually be there this time. This theme was a formal outfit but could also pass as casual.

James offered to model for Marinette which she was extremely grateful for, but had to make sure the dress wasn't pink so James wouldn't bite off her head. They had a week for the contest and Marinette finished with enough time to sleep the night before. She even added a beanie to the outfit that still made it look sophisticated, went with the style of the outfit, and James obsession to always wear beanies.

An hour before school started James headed over to Marinette's. The night before there was an akuma attack and it was raining heavily, Cam had told her that she might actually get sick because of her miraculous since they give all the holders traits like the animals they are.

Mar's parents let her up to her room, and when she entered Marinette wasn't in sight. It made sense, she was probably fast asleep at the moment. So she moved to stand facing Marinette's bed, to see her head poking out, eyes half opened, hair disheveled and skin pale.

"Girl, you okay?" James asked tilting her head slightly, Cam peeking his head out of her beanie.

"So loud." Marinette moaned, causing James to giggle a tad.

"Girl did you get drunk last night?" James asked in a joking tone.

"No, sick." Tikki squeaked from the makeshift bed on Marinette's desk.

"That ain't good." Cam interjected.

"Especially for today, the fashion contest. You think you will be okay for it?" James asked knowing how much this means to Marinette.

"No." Marinette moaned out, James shaking her head in refusal.

"No way, I refuse to accept that. All you need is a wilson fixer elixir. I WILL BE BACK!" She announced in a loud voice slamming the trapdoor as she left, Marinette groaning in pain.

"Sorry!" Marinette heard than the sound of faint footsteps and a door closing.

* * *

AN: I know this is another parter which I have like three other loose ends to, but I will finish this one, then Luck of the scarf, than Weekend at Marinette's, than Luck's charm, but after I finish the loose ends, I might be done with this fanfic. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	27. Hiatus announcement and Peace offering

AN: _**I ADVISE YOU READ THIS MESSAGE IF YOU LIKE MY PROMPTS BECAUSE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT IN REGARDING THEM!**_ Hello, First, please don't kill me for not posting when I said I would, again. It is just I have been busy with yard work, house choirs, procrastinating, getting hooked on 2 new shows so binge watching(Once upon a time and the 100) and feeling sorry I have still been failing to post as I said I would. So I have come to a decision, to go fanfiction silent for a while. By this I mean not post anything for a while, but don't think this as me taking a vacation, which it kinda is. I will be using this time to write up new prompts and finish the prompts I have started. This hiatus will end on my birthday and I will then start posting stuff again. And don't be too worried, my birthday isn't in May or January like that, it is September 22 so that is when I will start posting frequently, on a every other day basis. But during this time I will be hard at work and accepting any prompts people have for me. And before I go into my little hibernation, two things, first, review answers:

Koolkat: Thanks for reading my an's, I am not the best at cat puns or puns in general, or jokes so please give me a break on that, and people do Chat instead of Cat because Chat is the french spelling of it. I described James so people could know what she looks like, and cool that you drew her, if you posted it on deviant please tell me I would love to see it. Her name is James because I give my main girl OC's boy names because I think they could be cool on a girl and I am a girl with a boy's name so just a natural thing. And I did not mean it as offensive, I go to public school as well but don't find it offensive, mainly because I think it is just more funny. And some chapters are connected, if it is like a 2 or 3 parter than yes but if not then no.

Sjsreader: Thank you for your compliments on James, means a lot. And yes getting the OTP together is just something she has to do for personal reasons and the fact that she along with everyone else thinks they are perfect for each other yet ironically hates romance.

I has question: I am not exactly sure how to answer your question, but if you wish to know do what I do when I want to know something, ask someone or Google it.

Okay, now that the reviews are out of the way, onto the second thing, and why the chapter is called "Hiatus announcement and Peace offering", I have finished half of poisonous Chameleon so you all get a little sneak peak at that:

* * *

Chameleon was bounding through the rooftops of Paris, using her whip to swing around like spiderman. She landed at the top of the Eiffel tower, sitting on the ledge with her legs swinging over the ledge, letting out a huff and throwing her head back.

'Maybe you should apologize to Marinette.' James heard Cam's voice through her head.

"No way, if anything she should apologize to me." James retorted.

Just about less than 30 minutes ago Marinette and James got into a fight that ended with both mad at each other, a broken window, and a destroyed necklace.

The fight was caused by James but she suggested that Marinette have lunch with Adrien alone. The only reason this spurred off into an argument is because James said it wouldn't be that bad, Marinette sad it would be, and then they just started screaming at each other each supporting their points.

The necklace that was destroyed was James gold locket and it wasn't really destroyed, the clasp broke Marinette picked it up and James tried to take it back and it somehow got thrown out the window which made it break, and the locket landed in the back of a garbage truck.

At this James blew her fuse, transformed into the Chameleon and bounded off into the city of paris through the sky.

"Ugh, I have to say, this is the worst day of my life." James announced, bringing her hand up to where her locket use to be and clutched the empty air that was now there and let out a sigh.

Behind her, a akuma was flying towards her, landing on her beanie and being absorbed into it, causing a purple butterfly outline around her face and for her mask area to turn red.

"Poisonous Chameleon, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to get back at the one you has caused you grief. But in return I ask for the Miraculous'." Hawkmoth requested.

"As you wish." She replied. Her beanie glowed a dark purple, a ink like substance started to cover the rest of her body. When it reached her miraculous, it glowed a bright green and blue, Cam shooting out of it and spinning in the air for a few seconds.

As his head started to clear he heard evil cackling and a whip crack, and when he could see, James was gone.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no! I gotta warn Marinette!" He shrieked, flying at his top speed to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

* * *

Luckily a flying Kwami is faster than an active Miraculous holder so Cam knew he would get there before James, and when he did, he bumped into the circular window which hurt, but after the moment of pain he saw no one was in Marinette's room. He then checked the living room, no one, and Marinette wasn't in the bakery either.

"Oh where could she be! What do I do!" He shouted whispered to himself very panicked at that moment. Then lightbulb.

"Adrien! He can help! ADRIEN!" He shouted as he started to fly to the Agreste estate.

* * *

"Adrien Adrien Adrien Adrien Adrien Adrien Adrien Adrien Adrien Adrien, ADRIEN!" Cam chanted/shouted as he flew like a rocket to Adrien's. Unfortunately he was too busy screaming his head off that he ran into a window, again. Luckily it was one of Adrien's to his bedroom.

"Cam?" Adrien asked heading to the window, Plagg following behind. Adrien opened a window right next to the splat that is Cam, Plagg flew out and peeled him off the window and into the room.

"Ugh, so, tired." Cam heaved out as Plagg sat him down on the couch, and Adrien went to the mini fridge to get cream puffs the tired out chameleon kwami.

"Do these help?" Adrien asked putting the plate of cream puffs on the table in front of the couch. Cam turned his head to the plate and lit up like a christmas tree and pounced at the plate devouring the sweets.

"What happened?" Plagg asked after a moment when only half of the cream puffs were left.

Cam's response was muffled gibberish in a frantic manner making gestures. The cat noir miraculous holder and kwami just tilted their heads and asked "What ?"at the same time. Cam swallowed the cream puffs in his mouth, took a breath, and spoke.

"James and Marinette got into this big argument, so big that James got akumatized and is now after Marinette." Cam exclaimed, then dived back to the cream puffs.

"What, are you sure?" Adrien asked.

"As sure as you are of your love for Ladybug." Cam responded, and Adrien knew this was serious.  
"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien declared, turning into the leather clad superhero, snatched up the cream puff sucker, and hurried out to find the fashion designer classmate to save her from his evil akumatized partner.

* * *

Marinette came out of a jewelry shop, a relieved and happy look on her face. The streets of Paris were surprisingly empty considering it was for on a Saturday afternoon. Unknown to her, a cloaked figure was on a rooftop just a small ways away from her.

The cloaked figure uncloaked for a moment to reveal the look of the chameleon, but the green on her costume was now black, the blue white, her eyes red, and her hair silver. She was in a crouched position, slightly lurched back then leaned forward once again, but shooting out her tongue which was now extremely long like a chameleon's, and the end wrapped around Marinette's wrist.

"What the…" She trailed off, looking to the source seeing her friend in disbelief.

"Cham?" She asked looking at her friend, then to her arm.

"Gah!" Cham let out as a silver baton hit her tongue causing it to recoil back into her mouth. The baton went back to Cat noir who was on a roof that was in between where Cham is and Marinette is.

"Sorry Chameleon, but I am gonna have to stop your reign of terror with you now on the dark side." Cat announced, jumping down to the sidewalk and standing protectively in front of Marinette.

"Get out of here princess, I'll handle Chameleon." Cat advised, getting out his baton and turning it into a staff.

"It's poisonous Chameleon, why don't I show you what makes me poisonous?" Cham asked rhetorically, shooting out her tongue again, this time it wrapped around Cat's staff which he held up as a shield.

* * *

AN: Just to be clear the last scene isn't done just cut off in the middle because it is un finished. So until my birthday, I will be hard at work and hope you all wait for me, R&R, I love you all, good night and great summer. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	28. Chapter 29

AN: Okay, I have decided that I might actually continue the one shots but only if you the people want me to see leave reviews or pm me if you wish for me to continue and/or have prompts so until possible next time R&R, I love you all, good night, and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


	29. Jojo Blair

Miraculous request Prompts

* * *

Summary: Many situations between Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Cat noir, Marinette and Cat noir, Ladybug and Adrien, please read intro makes more sense that way

* * *

AN: I am back, sorta, long story, now for good news bad news time. Bad news, I won't be posting many prompts, I have a few in mind but they will be few and far between. Good news(Or bad news as well) I have come up with another story idea. This one, is kinda a crossover a little, but it is crossing over with an original story of mine. Sadly I haven't written it yet but I do have plenty of idea's for it and will be posting it on Wattpad as I post this. **_Also I have a special message for all you so please read the following message._** My mom is a designer(Like Marinette but more experienced) and is making ears, when I say ears, I mean the kind Cat noir has on his head. She will even make them in the style of Cat noir and Volpina, if anyone is interested in a pair let me know. Please seriously, let me know, I will post pictures or at least make a link but someone must at least show interest in them. This will be a separate story thing, just posting a part of the first chapter here to know what you people think. There will be more to the first chapter and I will explain things better, promise. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Jojo/Blair

* * *

The skies going towards Paris are nice and clear, which is perfect for the plane heading towards it. On this plane, is a class from the Moonstone High School that's in L.A.(Made up school). The class consisted of 15 students, 9 females and 6 males, 7 males if you counted the teacher. They are on there way to Paris for a form of student exchange program.

The teacher, Mr. Valon is friends with one of the teacher's from a school in Paris, Collège Françoise Dupont, Ms. Bustier,

"Alright class, listen up!" Mr. Valon called to his students, they looked up from their activities to pay attention. "We will be arriving in Paris in about 2 hours, then it's an hour drive to the school from the airport. So I hope you all are excited, and if you need to read over the info for who you will be living with for the time do so." He addressed and sat back down in his seat.

All the students went back to their activities, one, a female, was rereading her file for what had to be the 100th time. This girl had a very unique look that would make her easy to identify.

Her height 5' 2'';Her skin peach but a bit on the pale side as if she spent most of her days inside with little brown freckles adorning her face, her eyes a shade of dark violet. What most people were taken by is her hair, it goes past her shoulder blades with slight wave and curls, it dark and pale sky blue with bright light blue highlights, a pretty purple beanie sat on the back of her head. Her outfit consisted of a pale pea green v-neck long shirt that fell past her butt, under it a purple long shirt that matched her beanie. Grayish black vest to her hips with matching jeans, and light blue and turquoise cowgirl boots. She also had a necklace, looped once tight around her neck and the rest hang down and rested on her low chest, a magenta pendant with a silver ring around.

"I am so excited, how about you Coco?" The girl asked her companion sitting next to her, the speaker in the aisle seat and the listener in the window seat.

Coco is her friend, a good 6-7 inches shorter than her, hair pink plum color, her bangs long jagged and slightly past her breasts, the rest in a bun to the left wrapped with a pinkish red ribbon, white eyed complimented her whitish pale skin. Her outfit a black long sleeves top with holes in the shoulders, a blue skirt that puffed out and was diagonal at the bottom and dark blue, black leggings, and sapphire boots. A necklace that fell to her chest, a purple stone wrapped around the cord keeping it on her.

"I suppose so Jojo." Coco responded, monotoned.

"Well, I am excited to go to Paris. The city of lights, the city of love, and the girl I got paired with seems nice." The bluenette stated, looking to the file once more. She would be staying with the Dupain-Cheng's, specifically their daughter, Marinette. She had blue hair like her, she is into fashion, class president, and seemed like a very upstanding student and person. Jojo really had to admire her, she was nowhere as skilled as Marinette. She is more of a wallflower in her class-even though everyone knows who she is and admires her for some reason or another. Jojo herself is a dancer more than an artist, she can't draw at all, bit was always interested in it.

"Lucky you." Cocp popped out, still monotoned and others would think she was using sarcasm. But Jojo knew that she was being sincere, just that her friend acted like a robot but was very expressive if you knew her well enough.

"You're staying with the daughter of the mayor, that's gotta be exciting." Jojo comforted, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I can't wait to get there!" A voice squealed from behind them, they looked up to see the head of the journalist classmate.

"I bet you are Violet." Jojo smiled warmly at the girl.

Violet is about as tall as Jojo, a centimeter or two shorter, her hair in a orange pixie cut with flared out bangs, her eyes matching her name, caucasian skin. Her outfit a white fancy looking button up top with the sleeves past her elbows, a brown belt around her middle, high waisted skirt that ended mid thigh and flared out at the bottom, finished with purple gladiator flats to her shins.

"You got a reporter, of course you're excited." Stated the short pinkette, this time her monotone rightfully taken as sarcasm.

"Be as you will, which, I will never understand. But it is gonna be so awesome! I mean, we both have blogs about awesome superheroes and their partners! I can't wait!" The reporter squealed, falling back into her seat.

Violet did research and found out Paris has a superhero duo, Ladybug and Cat noir who many thought were awesome. L.A. also had it's own duo of heroes, Blair and Wick. L.A. didn't have them same type of super villains as Paris had, but they are pretty bad. Luckily Blair and Wick are there to save the day.

The girls went back to what they were doing, Jojo looked back up when a voice spoke to her in the seat in the middle of the plane.

"V is right you know, I am pretty awesome." The speaker stated, flipping her hair.

The speaker could be taken as Jojo's twin, they did look very similar. The doppelganger did have tanner skin with freckles, green eyes, but their face shapes and hair style the same, the other's hair was just brown and blonde with red streaks in it. Her outfit a sleeveless midriff brownish pink at the top and gray at the bottom, a light brown high waisted skirt with golden buttons on it, black biker shorts peeking out the bottom, dark green thigh high stockings, blackish gray ankle high boots, and a dark green beanie on her head. Also like Jojo a necklace just like her's but the pendant bright blueish green.

"Cute Blair, real cute." Jojo whispered to the girl.

Jojo did indeed know Blair, but in very weird circumstances. Short version, the necklace Jojo has contains Blair's soul, Jojo the only one who can see her when she is in her ghost state, and they basically share a body. Blair using it to save the world. Just the life of your typical teenager.

* * *

AN: I am aware it is slightly confusing but I promise I will explain everything in the full actual story. Which I should hopefully get done within a week or so, hopefully, but school is starting Monday so that is a factor. And I will post the first chapter of the original story on Wattpad before the full first chapter of this. Remember, if anyone is interested in the ears please let me know, until next time, let me know about the ears, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk).


End file.
